Sleep
by NanaMun
Summary: Part I of IV. What if Twilight happened without Bella? What if Jacob and Edward weren't brought together by hate, but by love?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_I can't sleep_

_I can't speak to you_

**Edward**

It was when I could no longer smell her that I knew she was gone. I knew I should have been happy. My temptation was gone. I didn't have to leave, I didn't have to run away, but a part of me was lost. So I mourned.

_two months later_

Her stare was unfocused. I knew that look. We all did. Her eyes, once bright with interest in the topic she was in with our brother, were staring off blank as if she was dead...well, really dead.

Jasper was frowning, perhaps already sensing the terror building up in her. He waited until she blinked out of her daze, her eyes suddenly on me, "What did you see, Alice?" He murmered. I could feel Rose stiffen next to me. Whatever it was, it couldn't be talked about here, not in front of all these people. Alice opened her mouth, but I held up my hand to stop her.

"Think." I said. No one was paying attention. I could see a group of students slamming their hands on tables, laughing obnoxiously. For a fleeting moment, I felt envy. Their hearts beating to the rhythm of their laughter, it was a sickenly sweet tune. It was cut off by her voice. Scared, but for me.

_Edward...you disappear. You run into the woods and you're gone._

I gritted my teeth, my eyes still on the crowd of kids. Well, at least my family wasn't to be harmed.


	2. Crossfire

**Do Not Own Characters**

**Chapter 1: Crossfire**

**Jacob**

I hated seeing him like that and he wasn't even my father. Charlie's eyes were downcast as me and my dad sat uncomfortably in his living room. I hated this. Why would she leave so suddenly? Forks wasn't _that_ bad and the last I heard Arizona wasn't all the rage either. I scowled, but kept it well hidden from my father, not that he was paying attention.

"I can see how it can be a bit of a change," My father said gruffly, patting Charlie's leg reassuringly. Good luck cheering him up, pal. "Give her some time, she just may not have been ready."

"Sure." Charlie grumbled back, obviously not paying attention to a word my dad said.

My dad let out a heavy sigh, "What do you want us to do with the truck?"

Charlie mimicked his actions and shook his head as if he was thinking, "Jacob can keep it."

_two months later_

I knew I wasn't supposed to be out now, but all that talk about staying in made me a bit itchy. My dad was preoccupied. By what, I didn't have the slightest idea, but he stressed that me being outside was a danger. I'd be fine. The fresh air was needed. I had worked on the truck a bit, even using some money I saved to buy some paint for it. It was becoming a work of art, but inhaling paint and oil all day wasn't healthy. I'm sure there were consequences for it like mono or something. Whatever.

The air was thick and heavy. It felt like it was going to rain, or maybe it already did. I wouldn't know, I wasn't exactly outdoorsy the past few days. It was about time I see some trees again and maybe the ocean. I actually missed it. I sighed, walking aimlessly around, hearing what seemed to be a wolf howl in the distance. I guess it was a perfect night. Well, it could have been if it wasn't for the sudden flash across my face. I didn't know what it was at first. It took me awhile to register actually.

"So young.." it was like a whisper. My head jerked every which-a-way, hoping I could catch sight of who just said that.

"Agh!" I yelled out, falling flat on my ass. Something big just hit me. Something solid and cold. I couldn't make out what it was until I was able to sit up. She stared at me, beautiful and snowy in the moonlight. She cocked her head in what seemed like curiosity, her fiery hair falling into her face. If it wasn't for the glowing red of her eyes, I would have labeled her cute and harmless like a kitten, but the small hungry snarl that I heard emanate from her throat gave me a very vivid scared shitless image of a ferocious and very hungry lion.

"Oh, I am so fucked." my voice shook. She only smiled as she stalked closer, "Wait, wait!" I held up my hands. She stopped only in amusement, an evil sneer on her face.

"Look, I don't have much," I looked at her hoping for something to come to mind that I can offer. Aha, she had no shoes, "but my sister left a massive collection of sneakers and heels. Anything you like!" I offered. Just please don't rape me! I thought in my panicked state. A growl came from her lips letting me know my plan fell as flat on its ass as I did. Great. This is not something I wanted to explain to Quil and Embry tomorrow. But, I wasn't going down without a fight.

"Okay," I inhaled bravely, "Let's do this." I got up on my feet and held up my fists. I was surprised to see her laugh. It was high and sweet like a young innocent girl's. But before she could answer my thoughts as to why I was suddenly as funny as a comedy sketch artist, she was growling again. But not at me. Her head was turned towards the thick gathering of trees. I couldn't see what she was snarky at, well not until two men were suddenly standing there. Both just as pale and she was, both as beautiful. The bigger, buffer one had a very confidant smirk on his face, like he was being challenged to a game he won Olympic gold medals in. The other looked more serious, his eyes were focused on me. I shuddered violently. God, it was like he was reading me...hard. He finally ripped his eyes from me, and refocused on the woman.

"You can back away now," He spoke, "We don't want confrontation."

"Speak for yourself." His partner's smirk had now extended into a grin. He looked happy. What kind of sadist was he? He looked at the smaller one who nodded shortly then looked back at me. What was going on? I could feel the growl growing louder from the girl.

"What...?" I started, but was knocked to my side, a sudden gust of wind pushed out of me. He was laying on me. Pinning me to the ground, protecting me, I realized. I looked up to see his partner, that big intimidating one, clash with the woman. They were nothing but a blur to my eyes. These suckers moved with incredible speed...It was then that I put it all together. Pale, growly, fast, cold and strong. You know, no one likes realizing the truth of legends when they are in a life threatening situation. He pressed harder against me as they came closer.

"Agh, get off!" I fought, realizing what was touching me. It was no use letting him protect me when he was going to eat me in the end. Fighting over food, how primal, I thought. His weight lessened as he stared at me, a look of shock on his face. I couldn't help but stare back. His eyes reminded me very much of honey. I suddenly wanted food.

_Don't look at me, it is making me hungry_, I thought, avoiding eye contact. I was surprised to hear him chuckle. I bit my lips, placing my hands between me and him, trying to push. He moved, but not in response to my desire. It was the girl, she had knocked the bigger one down and was heading in our direction, her eyes burning into mine.

"Emmett!" My cold protector yelled at the buff one.

"Yeah, yeah!" Emmett growled, "She is good at feigning, I'll tell you that." He got up and dusted himself off, ready to pounce again, but the one protecting me was already on his feet.

"Emmett, if he's hurt-" He said impatiently, eyes on the girl.

"I know!" Emmett yelled impatiently, "We wouldn't want that, now would we?" He snorted, watching the woman as well. She was stuck in between both of them. Her eyes momentarily filled with fear, but anger clouded it. Before I could warn them, she dived my way, but was intercepted by the cold one in front of me. The force of her dive had both of them flying in my direction. I held up my hands to protect myself, but immediately felt the pressure of two cold bodies on me. I heard a painful crack and soon I was out.

**Edward**

"No!" Alice's voice was bold and demanding, but I just wouldn't...couldn't oblige.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"You can't." She stomped her foot, admitting to me that she was once again helpless in my choices.

"I have to."

"Me and the rest could-" Alice started.

"It is only one vampire, Alice." I snapped. I couldn't help it.

"Edward, if you leave, if you go there, if you cross that boundary, we don't see you again!"

"You said I go there alone, right?" I started. She eyed me, knowing I was up to something.

"Yes." was all she replied with.

"Emmett," I said softly, but his head popped in my room before I could get the last syllable of his name out. I'm sure he was waiting for this.

"Yo!" He called back, grinning despite Alice's glaring eyes.

"Will you accompany me?" I asked, my eyes still on my sister. Hers widened, then as if she was realizing a joke, she cracked a small smile.

"You bet I will!" Emmett gave me the thumbs up.

"Very clever." Alice admitted, her nose wrinkled in thought, "Alright fine. We'll stay to meet the other two. With Emmett you'll be fine. Oh, and Edward...?" She gripped my arms in hers and gave me pleading eyes.

_Stay close to him, please._

"I will." I promised, before tenderly kissing her forehead.

"She's smart." Emmett licked his lips in excitement.

"That, she is." I agreed, following the trail of the scent left behind. We weren't too far from her now, but she was known to throw a few curveballs.

"Hear anything yet?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"She has stopped since we last caught sight of her." I sighed, "I think she knows."

"Bummer." My brother grumbled next to me. I felt my ears perk up at an unsuspecting voice.

_Just please don't rape me._

There was definitely fear there. "We got her!" I said, nudging Emmett. He grinned and followed me as I ran towards her and a new scent. It didn't take us long to find the two of them. He was young, scared but he stood ready to fight. His long, flowing hair and flawless reddish brown skin made my mind whirl. This was not good. We crossed it. We were breaking the treaty. We need to avoid casualties.

_Uh oh_

Emmett was putting the pieces together too. I looked at her, she was blocking her thoughts. Very wise. She must have caught on earlier that day at the clearing where they interrupted our game. She did eye me oddly as I answered every question she thought of. Her and the other one both knew, and they were making a game of it. Not listening to Carlisle's request. And they knew I knew. Very wise, and yet so foolish.

"You can back away now," I said calmly, "We don't want confrontation." It was then she opened the blockade from her thoughts.

_You want his blood as much as I do. _

I ignored her.

"Speak for yourself." Emmett's voice laughed at my request. I could feel him get low next to me, ready to attack.

_I will kill him._

Emmett heard my sigh. One of surrender. Fine, we'll do it her way.

_Shall I?_

I nodded. Emmett was quick, as was I. Grabbing the young boy around the waist, I pulled him with me, out of sight, pinning him so he wouldn't run into danger. His pulse was quick. He must have been beyond horrified. A rush of guilt swept over me. This was not his fight, yet he was caught in crossfire. I could see her fighting her way closer. I pulled myself to the warmer body, covering any opportunity for her to strike. I got an entertaining reaction from the young boy as he fought and shouted for me to move. I couldn't. I didn't want to.

_Fighting over food, how primal._

He scoffed under me. I moved myself over him, looking into his eyes. He wasn't...? He couldn't be. He smelled human. But how did he know...? He stared back at me, his irritated expression, softening just a bit before being replaced by a scowl.

_Don't look at me, it is making me hungry._

I was taken aback. A small laugh erupted from my throat unwillingly. His expression as he thought it...I almost forgot about the fight next to me.

_ that boy is mines now_

Damnit, Emmett for being to reckless! I got up, my back to the young boy. She was to leave not a scar on his body. I was to make sure of that. After exchanging a few words with my brother about his tactlessness, my eyes rested on hers. She knew she was cornered, but her stubborn ways wouldn't make her give in.

_Try to stop me and I'll kill you._

I felt a low rumble in my throat. Then I'll give my life to protect him, I thought back. I dived just as she did. With skill I caught her, but her momentum had us both flying. I did my best to turn us in mid air, but I could feel myself crashing into the fragile body. A roar came out of me. One I did not anticipate. I threw her across the clearing, her body hit the trunk of a tree with a satisfied thud. Emmett did not hesitate, his fingers clutched her head and pulled. I didn't need to see the rest. I turned, running to the limp body.

"Please be alive," I pleaded, "please." I could hear it. A faint pulse. I was careful to lift him in my arms. His warm skin burned against mine. I stared him down, looking for a bruise, anything. I lifted his shirt gingerly as to not hurt him. I felt myself gasp. I knew it was a broken rib. My body began shaking with rage. A satisfying scream behind me was enough to ease my hunger for justice for now. The other two were going to meet the same end.

"Is he okay?" Emmett's voice was low and angry as if he was faced with a tie in a match. I felt the same. We defeated who we needed to defeat, but at the expense of someone innocent.

"I think a broken rib." I replied in the same low tone.

"Should we take him back with us?"

"Yeah, I will." I said after awhile of thinking. I really had no choice. "Wait here and I'll send back Jasper. You will need to burn the body."

"Alright." Emmett nodded. He eyed me suspiciously and opened his mouth as if to say something more, but shut it quickly and turned away.

_Just hurry up, man._

I could feel my throat tightening, a human feeling I could never forget. A feeling of hopelessness, sadness, and the urge to cry. Cradling the body to me like I child, I sprinted back home.


	3. Thine Enemy

-1**Author's Notes: Did a good look through of Sleep and had some editing done. I'll check it again if I missed anything. Hopefully it looks less like crap now.**

**Do Not Own Characters**

**xXx**

**Chapter 2: Thine Enemy**

** Jacob**

Words couldn't describe the utter, sheer pain I was in. I felt like a sissy. My eyes weren't opened yet, but I could hear murmurs. Voices low with what sounded like..._fear_? I tried to open my eyes, didn't work. Maybe moving would-

"Agh, crap!" I yelled out, feeling my rib burn. I inhaled sharply from the pain, but that resulted in more pain, "What the hell?" I cried. I couldn't even breathe?

"Stay still," I heard his voice hum gently. Cold hands were on my arm, pushing me down gently. I behaved and listened to him. Another voice, this one unfamiliar, but just as tender as his spoke.

"His ribs are just bruised, but he did shatter his wrist," I heard a painful gasp, oddly it wasn't from me, "He's fine. I can take him back with me to the hosp-"

"No." I heard my protector cut him off, "I don't want _them _to worry."

"He's hurt already, that choice is no longer ours. They will worry either way." the second voice reasoned.

"Can we at least get him home as soon as possible?" my protector was pleading.

The other voice hesitated, "I don't know. He is running an extremely high fever."

"Is his head okay?" My protector asked.

I could hear the second person laugh softly, "It's just fine." Good, my head was okay. But what _wasn't._ My ribs, wrist and what else? I didn't have time to find out. I was feeling dizzy and something was pressing on me; darkness.

"What is happening to him?" his voice was fading fast.

"I gave him something to keep him out for a bit," the second replied calmly, "he shouldn't be up for the pain." their voices were warping and morphing like a dream. I could only hear distorted words now.

" I'm here...don't worry...get you home." his voice seemed so far.

_You better_,

I wasn't surprised to hear a chuckle. It was sleep time.

**Edward**

He was strong. He kept coming in and out of consciousness even under Carlisle's strong doses. I wasn't sure that was possible. From what I was told, his fever was only rising. Something was going on. Carlisle saw the worry in my eyes and repeated his words softly.

"Despite this, he's fine," His hand fell on my shoulders to comfort me. I could hear it in his mind, his tone, he was sure of this, "He feels nothing and his responses are very much as they should be."

"Except for the fever." he nodded at my words.

_He'll be fine. You have my word._

I watched his chest rise and fall. His pulse was even. He was dreaming. Flashes of trees, earth and my face. He was dreaming of me, my voice. It felt weird seeing my own golden eyes, staring him down, with affection.

_My protector...mine. _He thought aggressively.

I wanted to smile, but I couldn't, not when I saw him wrapped in bandages. My fingers fell on his bruised cheek and he whimpered lowly, turning from my touch. I pulled away quickly, feeling my stomach tighten at his actions. I'm not his protector. I did this to him. _We _did this to him. _She_ did. My eyes narrowed at the thought.

"How's rez boy?" I could hear the calm in Emmett's voice.

"Bruised, but alive," I muttered in a depressing tone. He caught on quick.

_Getting attached, are we?_

He smiled at me as I scowled at my obviousness, "Shut up."

Raising innocent, strong hands he said with a smirk ,"What? I didn't say anything." My eyes narrowed again, but I could feel the lack of fire they held. There was no reason to be mad at my brother. He was only right. I felt a rush of euphoria, like that thought alone was going to make things better. I should have known...

"Carlisle says you can take him home now." Jasper alerted me.

"No word from the other two?" My eyes were still on the boy. Jacob was his name. I smiled. How biblical, how ironic.

"Not a peep," Jasper said impatiently, "They figured out what happened. Alice says there is nothing to worry about now, but there's a storm ahead. She gives it a day or two." I nodded in response. Pushing my hands between the warm skin and the couch, I lifted his long body with ease and pulled him close to mine. Despite his shivering, his arms automatically wrapped around my neck, and his face nuzzled into my chest as he whimpered like a kicked puppy. My breath caught in my throat. He must have moved his wrist too much. I gripped him to me making my way across the living room floor. I looked up just in time to catch Jasper and Emmett exchanging glances. Great, I thought. Jasper could obviously feel what was going on with me.

"I'm coming with you." He said softly. I didn't expect that. I shook my head.

"Neither of you are coming," I got a growl in response from Emmett, "We'll be fine."

"We're not worried about _him,_" Emmett spoke impatiently.

"You should be." I kept my tone leveled, but by the way Jasper eyed me, he could feel the flames burning in my body. Something was going on that neither one of us could understand.

Jasper spoke again, this time in a sympathetic tone, "All they know is that one of their own is missing. They're not going to ask questions, they'll fight first." They were going to be my back-up. That, I understood, but there was no need for it. I nodded anyway. If it kept them at ease, why not?

**Jacob**

To say my dad was mad would be an understatement. If it wasn't for his lack of ability to walk, I would have ran, not that I had the ability myself either. He didn't have time to react...much. Other things began to happen. Like, I don't know, the fiery pain and fever I was getting. I was in bed for I don't know how many days, but it wasn't the sickness that scared me. It was my dad. It was like all his anger just disappeared and it wasn't replaced with normal parent fear, but...anticipation. What the hell was going on?

"How is he?" I could hear the voices out of my room.

"He'll be fine." like hell I would! My dad could underestimate just a tad bit.

"Give him time." was the reply he got. What the hell? I'm dying! I need time for that? Might as well drill a hole in my skull, ease my pain a bit. Take me out of my damn misery, not talk about me as if I'm not present, I'm in the next room for crying out loud! Ugh, this was infuriating. I yelled out, sitting straight up in bed. Uh oh, bad idea. I felt it then. A rush of heat, like fire, blurring my vision, making it red. I could see fire!

"Dad!" I yelled. What the hell was he cooking? I didn't smell anything, but my room was on fire.

"I'll take care of this." I heard him again. I knew who it was. He walked into my room, short hair, taller than I was and almost intimidating. Almost.

"You hungry?" he asked.

What the hell? "What?"

"Answer my question, are you hungry?" He was seriously asking me if I was hungry _while_ the kitchen was burning down. I began to shudder. Fine, I'll play along.

"Yes."

"What do you want?"

I felt a low growl in my throat, "Pizza."

"With what?"

I thought about it for a second, "Pepperoni and olives."

"Extra cheese?" He said softly, smiling when he saw me relax a bit.

"That would be nice." the fire was suddenly gone. I breathed in deeply. My body was cooling off. I was okay. In fact, I couldn't have felt better. I gave Sam a cheesy smile. He just stood there, his lips pursed, before he finally gave in and cracked one.

"It's on me."

_An hour later_

The first thing I thought about was Quil and Embry. Sam said not to worry, although he was quite sure Embry would have been next, it surprised him when he saw me after my adventure. Oh, and about that.

"What were you doing out there?" My dad seemed to have suddenly regained all that anger and irritation.

"I was taking a walk."

"You could have been killed." He sighed. I was fine, but I could see he feared more than just _my_ death.

"I wasn't." I concluded, "In fact I was saved." Sam, phone in hand, seemed to wince at these words.

"It could have been different..." Him and my dad exchanged glances.

"_They _didn't hurt me." I muttered, "I know what you're going to say. Trust me I realize what they are, save the speech." I held up my hand as my dad began to speak.

"Jacob," Sam said clearly, "The Cullens-"

"Pizza." I said stubbornly, turning my back to go in my room. I could feel my body shudder as I shut my door.

**Edward**

_Watching through my own light  
As it tints the shade of you  
_

_ A month later_

I wasn't going to get off easily. She saw it coming. She always did. She already caught me once, right as I made a break for it, on my way to him, just to see how he was doing. I looked up just in time to see her glaring my way.

_Don't._

I shouldn't have been thinking about him. I should have been worried about what wasn't coming. The enemies we could have easily avoided, that were keeping us on edge. But still, an urging feeling brought me back to him. They were now connected, but I wasn't sure why or how.

There we sat again, almost 2 months after her first vision, Alice had a look of irritation on her face. Emmett laughed at a joke Jasper uttered while Rosalie poked at her salad she had no intention to eat. My mind trailed to him. I wondered what he was doing, if he healed fine. Carlisle wasn't able to visit him. He never got a phone call from his father. The one who watched us appear from the trees, holding his son. The one with fire in his eyes, contempt when he put two and two together. The one who wouldn't let me see his son at my request. That same man denied help from Carlisle. I prayed Jacob was alright.

It took me awhile to realize the noise settled down around the table until I felt a sharp blow to my shins.

"Didn't you hear me?" Emmett said, frowning for the first time in what seemed like a long while.

"Pardon?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"I asked if there is anything else you could clue us into."

I looked around the lunch table. They decided to ask me this here and now? I sighed, "We already went over this." The last I heard from any of the foreign coven had been weeks ago. The closest they got was a mile out of Forks, threatening to come in and tear the town apart. I heard them before Alice had the chance to see them. It was an immediate decision changed before we could even meet them halfway. They were smart enough to back off, but unfortunately there was vengeance in their future.

"I haven't heard from them since." I said honestly, "but we need to keep our eyes and ears open. They'll try getting to us through our weaknesses."

"Exactly." Jasper joined in, "They know we're different, I'm sure they kept a close eye on us from a safe distance. They may know the school we go to, and the people we interact with."

"They're playing it safe," Rosalie spoke, her lips barely moving, "They already know us, but where are they trying to get in and what _is _our weakness?"

"Something that can cripple us, a distraction to make us weak." Alice whispered softly, her eyes suddenly focused on me. No one caught on.

"The students?" Emmett tried, frowning, "We're not really close with any of them."

A sudden shiver ran through my spine. No, they wouldn't know, would they? Then it all came to me. How did they know that she was gone? They smelled the fire, from wherever they were, followed the scent and saw her dead and me holding him. The odor of the fire was strong, _his_ scent distracted me, I couldn't smell them, or hear them, but they could see me and they saw how protective I was with him. They followed me as far as they could. They watch me bring him to his father. I cursed for being so obvious. If Emmett could notice it, so could they. "It's not the students." My voice shook.

**Jacob**

Embry really needed to control his himself. He eyed my burger, growling under his breath.

"Go away," I warned. He already ate about twelve himself and quick too. A damn vacuum.

He didn't move, so I kicked his ass away, hearing him mutter something vulgar under his breath. I'd let that one slide. I had a mouth to feed.

A howl in the distance had me choking. Embry chuckled, but was already out the door.

"What is it now?" I grumbled. It seemed that on top of shooting up about twelve stories in height, growing an immense appetite and becoming a damn human furnace, I also had to respond to dog calls like some canine batman. It was getting old fast. I finished my burger, chugging down a 2 liter of Pepsi afterwards before I followed behind. It made no sense wearing shirts these days, so I didn't bother dressing before catching up with the small pack just a half mile in the forest. Phasing took practice and control, but I had a good hold on it now, kicking out of my jeans with graceful skill before tying it on a tree branch. I'd be back for it later. I let the fiery shudder shake through me, erupting on every fiber of my body. With a gruff of a bark, I was on my way. I met up with the other four. Our pack increased in size rather quickly. Not a month ago it had only been two wolves, now there were nearly half a dozen. So unexpected as Sam thought, but now he knew the reason why. The Cullens were always a factor, but we had some new enemies and they didn't play fair.

Sam looked at all of us, light on his paws, but massive and in control. He spoke.

_Embry caught wind of another one last night. It seems like they have a purpose here. They are careful and that is more unnerving. They have a plan, they want something. So far just two. there can be more, but let's keep our calm. _He added, noticing how the newest of us, Quil, crouched and growled, _We need the strongest out tonight on the look out. Jacob you will be with me. If they get close, we'll be the first things in their way. Paul, you and Embry patrol the homes, keep to the shadows. Quil- _Quil jumped up like a willing puppy at a chance to play a game. _Not yet._ He whimpered.

_I can do this, _he thought yipping at the loss of an opportunity.

_I know, but let's not take chances._ I could feel the embarrassment and shame from Quil. He was so willing and strong, but still so new and too reckless. _We're being cautious. Nothing will happen. _I guaranteed. He nodded mechanically at me still not totally shaken from his lack of participation. That was it, the plan was set. we marched back out of the forest. A movie was playing in my head. I'll finish off those who would have had me for dinner if it wasn't for him. His face immediately flooded my mind. The way he stood in front of me, stopped her from biting me, killing me. My protector-

_Ugh, dude, seriously. Stop, _Paul interrupted in disgust. I forgot I had an audience.

_Don't go looking for him. _Sam spoke up, feeling the sudden rush of hope that my savior would be there right by my side just in the nick of time. _Him, nor his family, will be needed. This is our problem now. _As happy as I was that Sam accepted the fact that the Cullens breached to save me, I still couldn't help but push his unwillingness to end the tension between them. They saved my life, the least I could do is thank them in person and show them I am forever in their debt, _his_ debt-

_Come on, man! I just eaten! _Embry complained.

My_ food! _I growled.

_Cut it out. _Sam was calm. _Do you want to stay behind?_ I knew he spoke this to me. I couldn't answer, I wouldn't. What the hell did _he_ think? _Alright, get your act together then._ I phased out, grumpy and naked. My act was together. I wasn't the one holding grudges passed down through generations. Juvenile and stupid. Just stupid.

**xXx**

Midnight and nothing. Sam paced not two miles from where I stood. Unlike me, he was on edge. I was so dead bored I wanted to eat. I immediately thought of honey nut cheerios...honey.

_ Jacob!_ The calming bubble was burst.

_ What? _I couldn't lose my concentration for 0.4 seconds?

_ Something is coming your way. It just passed me._ I was up on my paws quick, my ears perked up. I heard it too. A _swish, swish_ of leaves and grass being blown aside by remarkable speed. Someone was heading in my direction. I kept low, staying behind high, overgrown plants filling the gaps between two thick trees. I could hear it now. Quick and graceful. I was overwhelmed with an aroma I never spelled before. Sickenly sweet. I felt like gagging, coughing up my tongue, but I held my breath. I heard it! It was slowing, making whishing sounds. It took me awhile to realize it was breathing. Must smell me too. I smirked in my head. It turned, running away from my scent. I didn't hesitate, following what I could now make out as a pale man, barefoot like his dead lady friend, a few yards ahead. He made zigzags to confuse me. I was in no rush. Always in for a run and a challenging catch. He was proving to making my night more eventful.

_ JACOB!_ The voice was strong and bellowing. But that was all he said, he was too focused on chasing behind. Good, I picked up speed following his scent. We were running for awhile, the trees were becoming less familiar and I could see him clearly now. He was slowing down. For what? It was too late to realize what was going on. I was already tackled from the side by a second, hiding in the treetops. As he dug his claws in my skin, I let out a yelp of pain. Great, what a way to make my day.

**Edward**

We knew it was coming, but not so soon. Alice ran in my room, her eyes determined.

_Tonight._

That was all it took. We split up, Emmett and I and Carlisle and Jasper. There were two of them and four of us. More than easy.

Before leaving, I felt Alice behind me, her mind going crazy.

_One going north, the other going west, this one is playing as bait. Edward, he hurts you. Please don't go that way. Please don't follow him. He'll lead you to the darkness. _

If I was correct, that was where _he_ was. She made no mention of seeing him, but she knew just as I did, that it was him they were after. Emmett and I took the bait. It didn't take long either. They were pulling a strategic move, I could hear it now.

_Just a little closer, you mutt._

And another.

_It's too bad he'd taste awful. Agh, I can smell him now. _

My hands rested on Emmett's shoulders alerting him that they were near.

_Tell me when. _He thought patiently. I nodded. That's when I smelt it, a scent that was so familiar, yet different. My stomach tightened ready to heave, but my head swam. I didn't know whether to growl or coo in relief. He was here...and he was in pain.

**Jacob**

I collided with the earth, him writhing on top of me. His teeth exposed, gripping my fur as if keen on ripping it out. I growled in anger, snapping at his neck, but missing in each attempt as he laughed obnoxiously. This asshole was playing dirty.

"Hold him down." A very normal voice spoke, "I want to snap this mongrel's neck."

Just you try, you fucking bloodsucker, I thought bitterly. The vamp above me pulled back to offer me to his friend, but I took advantage, stretching my neck out and getting a good hold of his neck before ripping out his throat. He cried out, gripping his neck in horror. I could feel my tongue lop to the side as I made a wolfy smile. His friend wasn't so pleased, but I was on my feet ready to strike quicker than he expected, jumping at him, knocking him on his back. How you like this? He fought wildly, fear in his eyes. This was the control I liked! Too bad I didn't have enough air time, I was on my back, paws in the air kicking wondering what the hell was going on. My idiocy that's what. Merely ripping out the voice box of a vampire didn't kill them, just pissed them off and made the fight more messy. He was on me again, clawing at me violently, closing my snout as if to suffocate me. It was working. I was big and strong, but caught off guard- always a downfall. His grip was strong, but my lungs weren't. Before my vision completely blacked, I felt my form shrink. Was I phasing back? Great, me nude totally adds spice to the story. As I came to terms with my death, thinking of my funeral, the look in Sam's eyes, my dad's speech over my heavily embalmed possibly furry body, I realized the air in my lungs were free. I curled myself in a ball, my world dizzy. Funny, I could be thrown into a building, stabbed with a knife, but if my air supply is cut off, I die. I'm just human after all. I was starting to see everything. Movement. Deja Vu? No, couldn't be. There he was again. Standing in front of me, protecting me. I coughed air back into my organ bags and sat up, unable to move yet. He was fast, taking jabs at the bloody vamp, making sure to take every opportunity. His partner, the same buff one was handling the other one with ease. Laughing in the process. I inhaled sharply, groaning at my mistake. My hands fell to my chest and raised up to my gaze. I was bleeding. Despite the fight, both vampires looked my way, hunger in their eyes.

"No." He growled. My eyes met his. He was staring at me, but not with the same bloodlust as the other two, with a realization; _they_ were hungry. He was thrown aside, falling to the ground as the bloody vamp made its way to me first. Was he hurt? Could he get back up? Why wasn't he? I growled, not paying attention to the stabbing pain. I pounced at the vamp, my vision blurring, ripping and slashing and tugging until there was nothing more left of his pretty, stone face. I was pulled back with gentle, cold hands. It took me awhile to realize I was panting, sweating, ready to fall over. He held me to him, his eyes focused on his partner who now looked as if he had also been knocked aside. The other vamp was gone. He got up, dragging the bloody, wailing body into the trees before finishing the job, yet again. I closed my eyes groaning like a baby. I coughed, smelling something strong, burning my nostrils. Before I could question what was going on, the buff partner, who I remembered now as Emmett, emerged from the trees, clothes a little out of place, but his body perfectly in one piece.

My protector didn't wait for him to say anything, "Get Jasper and Carlisle." He spoke to Emmett, taking off his jacket to wrap over my bare body. His partner nodded and disappeared into the trees. I shivered, realizing we were officially alone. His hold was gentle, giving me the opportunity to pull away. I didn't.

"Where the other one go?" I asked, finally. I felt a bit better all ready. He watched me carefully and then spoke, his voice gentle and hypnotic.

"He escaped. He knew he was outnumbered."

"Does this always happen?" I asked lowly. He was still for a moment before he replied.

"No, but they wanted the challenge." Challenge. I suppose they were a bit like me.

"And what was that challenge?" I replied, feeling his eyes travel my body. He moved his coat up my legs, hiding my abdomen. What a gentleman. He gave me a handsome smile in reply.

"Our patience." He replied finally.

"The Cullens are patient." I finally sighed. That thought alone had me thinking of what Sam said. Who they were and why we needed to keep our distance. I just couldn't. He saved me again and he didn't seem a bit bothered by what I was. Obviously he had seen me in my wolf glory and was fine with it. He was my protector, not my enemy.

"I'm happy you see me that way, Jacob," He commented on my thoughts, "but I'll have you know, you saved me too. So we're even."

I frowned. He was thrown down, not like the vamp was going to pounce on _him. _I couldn't see how I saved him.

"You did." He replied to my thoughts.

How did he do that?

**Edward**

He made me feel human again. I saw his blood, I saw him change. Two things that should have sent me over the edge. My enemy, my food. Why wasn't I thinking these things? Why was I thinking 'My own'?

He complained when I carried him back to my house, complained that he was naked, and whined that I give him my coat. I brought him in, minding Alice's glare and Rosalie's snarling face. Their thoughts were slurred and incoherent. They had a lot to say to me. It was only a matter of time, but they knew who this was and they knew why he was here. I brought him upstairs, making sure to keep him covered as he protested the whole way.

"I'm fine." He grumbled. He looked it. He was healing now, his scars closing up, nothing but read marks along his torso. That was a neat advantage, but there was another one out there and I wasn't going to let him walk or run that forest by himself, I didn't care how fast he was.

_Ugh this house reeks. Is this the real reason why no one wants to be near them? I can understand that._

I laughed, digging through my closet, trying to find something that would fit him.

_Has he stared at me lately? I'm a building._

"Might as well throw me a blanket, cause nothing is going to fit, pal." He joked. I sighed, realizing he was right. I grabbed a long white sheet I used to cover my couch once when Alice decided the best hobby for the family was painting art. Luckily she was less messy than I thought she would be. There was only a small red drop on the blanket. I held it up to him only to see him raise an eyebrow. He noticed the red spot. I laughed, throwing it to him anyway. "It's paint." I chuckled, watching him sniff the spot anyway then shrug. He dropped my coat too early as he held the sheet. I looked away in respect, hearing his pulse increase.

_God, he didn't just see-?_

"I didn't, don't worry." I kept my eyes on the window. The light in my room made it harder to see out, but I could see the outline of trees quite clearly and the strong white brightness of the moon.

"Done," I heard him murmur. I looked and couldn't help but smile. He wore the blanket like a toga. The contrast of the blanket color looked marvelous on his skin. I held my breath, my eyes tracing over his body for the first time that night. He cut his hair to a buzz cut, making him look older and more mature. His figure filled out beautifully and he grew at least 5 inches since I last seen him. It was something common with his family. The sudden spurt in height and the extremely warm skin...and the smell. I didn't mind it much, due to the fact that I couldn't pay attention to it. His presence, his mind had a scent of its own. Something more overwhelming to the rest of my body rather than my nostrils.

"Hey, what are you staring at?" His lips were parted, his tongue danced on them as he watched me through half closed eyes. I wonder what he was thinking.

_Don't look at him, don't think anything dirty. Why is he watching me like that? Okay stupid, keep your calm, don't go crazy...House of vampires...Sam is going to shit kittens when he finds out what I did!_

"Are you okay?" I thought I'd ask. I took a step towards him and I could see his body automatically lean towards me. There were sudden flashes in his mind. The trees, the ocean and me. Me on him, kissing him. His warm hands on my body. I shuddered violently.

"I'm sorry." His voice was small, unlike his usual, loud demanding tones.

"It's okay, Jacob." We stared at each other for a few minutes, neither of us moving. It felt nice for me, but to him it was-

_Awkwaaard. _He sang to himself.

"I'll leave if you want me to," I started. Anything to make him comfortable. People's thoughts tend to trail off to forbidden zones, especially when they knew you were listening.

"No!" He shouted abruptly, causing my eyebrows to pull together.

"What do you want then, Jacob?" He gulped at my words.

_I want you._

My stomach dropped, but I didn't have time to reply, the door swung open. Rosalie glared at me then him, her eyes glowing with anger.

"He needs to leave." She said, strongly. I felt this coming. She thought he was putting us in danger, making us bring attention to ourselves, but the outcomes were inevitable.

"Rose," I started, but she farther walked in my room. A low, rumbling growl came from Jacob's lips. He knew just as I did, that she intended harm. I sprinted, stopping in front of him. "I'll take him home. Just leave."

"I don't trust him." She said bluntly, her eyes ablaze.

"Rose, I can handle this."

"Don't worry, I'm strong enough." I felt his warm hands on my shoulders in attempt to move me aside, "Have a go at me, then. If you can, blondie." He challenged.

"Edward, move." Rose stepped forward again, but I held out my hand.

"I can't let you, I'm sorry."

"He is-" she started, but I cut her off.

"He fought with us." I stated, raising my voice, when she began to speak again, "and I can't let you. Now please leave." As much as her mind whirled with anger and protests, she nodded. She trusted me enough to leave him be, but I knew she would be waiting for a move. I didn't move from him until he spoke in my hear softly, his warm breath on my neck.

"We fight against the same vampires, yet we're still enemies." He joked, yet I could hear the darkness in his voice, "What kind of team is that?" He sighed.

"I don't know." I really didn't, but I wasn't going to let him get hurt, not now, not ever. He was already under my skin. I turned to face him and that sad grin he was wearing.

"Are you on team Jacob?" He joked. I narrowed my eyes in amusement, displaying a playful grin, the first I've had in decades.

"What about team Edward? I did save you twice after all." He thought for awhile before, cocking his head, his eyes dropping in sadness.

"Does that make you my nemesis. Mortal enemy and all that garbage?" he asked bitterly. I couldn't answer right away. He sighed, stepping away, thinking my answer was yes, creating a bigger gap between us. I grabbed him instantly, already feeling a stab in my throat from the space between us. He tensed. Did he really think I would harm him?

_If you're going to hurt me, just do it. I deserve it after feeling so comfortable with you. Stupid Jacob, stupid. I'm such an idiot._

"No, it doesn't," I answered his question, "and you're not an idiot. I am." For being selfish. I finished in my head.

"Good," He smiled, "then you can blame yourself for this." A warm hand came up to cradle my cheek. It heated my skin like it was on fire and the space between us closed with remarkable speed. His lips were on mine and it suddenly felt like I exploded with warmth as his arms pulled my body to his and his tongue parted and dominated my mouth hungrily. I completely lost control then, grabbing him roughly, pushing his body against the wall with a loud thud, pressing myself between his thighs, feeling his toga slip off. He gasped in my mouth, but only gripped me closer.

_Oh God, please let me take him now. _

I want you to.


	4. Possessive

**Do Not Own Characters**

**Chapter 3: Possessive**

**Jacob**

And my month gets better. Attacked by a bloodsucker and then saved by two, thwarted out of phasing with an offer of pizza, being a werewolf period, saved _again_ by the same vampire and of course, kissing with one in his own foul smelling room with about half a dozen other vamps listening in throughout the house. Your average primetime drama move over, this is the month in the life of Jacob Black.

The wall cracked behind me as it attempted to hold its own against the force of me and his writhing, ice cold body against mine, good thing I was warm enough for the both of us. If our kiss could deepen anymore, I'm sure I would have been on the other side of the wall, but that opportunity didn't come. Before I could even make the decision to grope him as I felt fit, a low rumble in his chest caught my attention. A growl that had nothing to do with me and my lips. He pulled away immediately, his back suddenly to me as he looked out his glass wall. That's when I heard it, the pounding of paws against earth and the door swung open the second time that night.

She was snarling, eyes slit and dumb, blonde hair bouncing about. If it wasn't for being caught with my twig and berries falling out of the toga, I would have laughed. She looked like an idiot, more so than I did at the moment.

I was surprised to hear Edward's aggravated voice instead of hers, "I know." He snapped impatiently. Blondie's eyes darted to his and for a second it felt like she was saying something to him. What, I wasn't sure.

"Keep them calm," Edward's voice was tight and worried, "They only came for Jacob." Me? What was going on? What was she saying to him? The blondie's eyes narrowed and I'm sure she said something twisted enough for Edward to turn shouting out in growls.

"You're willing to protect this mutt as his pack invades our home?"

That was enough to get me talking, "I have to go," I had no time to argue with the blonde freak, "Sam doesn't know you saved me. He probably saw you carrying me away as if you were bringing a feast home." In the corner of my eyes I could see the blonde scowl.

"He does," Edward said gravely, "They are planning to attack." He turned to the blonde, "Rose, get to-" He paused. Another girl was in the doorway, shorter, more petite with a look of pure horror on her face.

"I can't see anything." I frowned, she was looking at him, wasn't she? How the hell did she find the room?

"His pack is on the way," He turned back to the blonde, "Tell Emmett to get an outfit for Jacob-" Blondie made a noise between a growl and a scoff, "I don't have time for this, Rose." there was so much authority in his voice, a shudder ran down my spine. It could have been all the crazy going on around in the room, but I could have sworn I saw him smirk. Rose, or whatever the hell her name was departed quicker than I could blink. This left Edward, Little Lady and me in my toga glory. Unlike Miss Priss, Little Lady eyed me with curiosity. Her eyes darted to the dent in the wall and back to me and threw me off guard when a cute little smirk crept on her face. I could feel Edward move from the wall as the thumps of large racing bodies halted not a few yards from the house.

"Alice, stop it." After all the anger and alert, I was pleased to hear annoyance in his voice. That loving annoyance one gets when their mom starts going at it about how they use to run around the house naked as a kid to their friends. The moment was brief, Alice watching me in an amused way like Edward's buff brother. No hostility that I could see. Then it was over, her eyes focused pass me, outside. She looked almost dangerous. With ease she flew out the door.

I could feel Edward's ice cold hand cupping my elbow as he tugged to get my attention, "Carlisle is speaking to Sam right now." The name snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Is everything okay?" I jerked my head towards the window, hoping to see, but I was being pulled in the opposite direction.

"I don't want them seeing you like this, so put this on." He pointed to the clothes neatly balanced on top of his bedroom door by a hanger. I blinked. That wasn't there before. Vampires had the irritating skill of being graceful and silent. The thought made me hyperaware. I could feel Edward freeze beside me, his hand pulling away from me in one snapping motion. I met his eyes, which were now clouded with indifference. I knew better.

"I'm sorry," I was already trying on the shirt. It was tight, the sleeves ending at my forearm, "Force of habit." I wouldn't expect him to hurt me. I wasn't sure about the rest, but I was sure about one thing; that kiss. He smiled in reply. I wanted to smile back, but the racing of my heart had me thinking otherwise. What would this do to us? That blonde twit hated me, as I'm sure the rest of the family did even if they could tolerate me for a handful of minutes. What made us kiss? Why are we attracted to each other when we were both guys? And so soon?

"I don't know." Edward mumbled, "I guess I have a thing for damsels."

I was careful to put my long legs in the slacks, pausing only to answer, "I don't know about all that," I buttoned them, feeling a draft at my bare legs, "I can protect myself now."

"Can you?" He teased.

"Yeah!" I retorted.

"So, what was all this," he gestured towards the inch long scar on my arm that was once longer, thicker and flowing with blood, "A stunt, an adrenaline rush of some sort?"

I huffed, "I had a lapse of judgment only for a moment."

"You had two." He corrected.

Nuh uh! "When?" was there something I missed?

he smiled sadly "When you kissed me." I knew what he meant. It wasn't right, not because we were guys, but because we were enemies. We lived in separate worlds, not allowed to cross into the other. I was immediately aware of where I stood. In a room, alone with a vampire.

"That's right," he whispered darkly, "This is what you should be thinking about now."

"You won't hurt me." my voice was shaking, not because I was scared he would, but for the reason that I couldn't be more sure, not after that kiss. And _that _scared me.

"It kills me that you believe what you said." His tone was dark again. I wanted to say something, anything to bring that smile back to his face, but his voice cut off my thoughts, "I don't know how he did it, but Carlisle has them calmed down. They are waiting for you."

We came out just in time to see the yellow haired demon crouching as if to attack. Her eyes were focused on the biggest and darkest of the wolves; Sam, my brother. That's when I felt it. The shudder in my body, the heat rising within me, ready to explode. Someone needed to get the bitch away from Sam or I'd rip her in half.

"Rose!" Edward yelled out, "They just want him, that's all." She slowly stood straight up, but her eyes stayed narrowed. Another blonde next to her, this one a guy eyed Sam also. He didn't look to pounce, but I could tell by his posture that he would be the first to attack if anything went down. I didn't like this.

I felt a sudden ease, when Edward's hand pressed against the small of my back, and his breath blew against my neck. Why did I just acknowledge something as fragrant and tantalizing as his breath. Something so human and normal, what he, what _I_ wasn't. "Don't worry."

"Thank you for being patient," A calming voice spoke to the pack. I knew this Cullen. The father and a doctor at the hospital. He held out his arms as if greeting old friends, which I found odd given the fact that we were sworn enemies. I shifted uncomfortably suddenly feeling the focus on me. Four pair of wolf eyes watched me skeptically, but with a huff and a nod, Sam gave in. No harm, no foul.

"We're good," Edward sighed, "you can go now." I frowned at his words. That sounded too...dismissive. Like I wasn't going to see him again or touch him...

"You are." He said softly in my ear, "I'll make sure of it." I could hear his brother, Emmett chuckle. I forgot everyone present had sensitive ears. I automatically looked to the boys. They ignored Edward's words, their minds focused on getting me and leaving. I nodded, stepping over the invisible line between vamps and wolves. Edward kept close, whether because he couldn't let me go or to protect me from his Miss Priss, I wasn't sure. This made Embry anxious, he took a few steps towards me to close the gap. I saw Sam eye him nervously and that's when it happened. The blonde, ready vampire jumped in front of Little Lady, who happened to be closest to Embry, Edward dived in front of me as Sam and the rest of the pack made to dive past us at the others.

"Jasper, no!" Edward yelled at the blonde vamp now blocking Little Lady from Embry, who had backed a few feet out of surprise. Sam jumped in front, his fur on end, his teeth exposed. I turned just in time to see Blondie bowing her legs, I jumped in the path of Embry and Sam, letting the tremors take over my body. A loud rip was all that was heard before my paws hit the soft earth, just as the vampire collided with my body, taking me down with her. I was finally one step ahead of Edward. I could see him in sight, pulling his sister off me as she struggled. That seemed to snap everyone out of their attacks. Jasper steadied himself on his feet, backing away with Little Lady. Emmett assisted Edward, taking blondie back inside the house. I looked at the doctor, shocked when I noticed that he seemed ashamed.

"Jacob..." He was already back again, eyeing me from the invisible line. His leg lifted as if to cross it, but I got up on my feet. He didn't need a reason to come over here. I don't think I'd be able to stand him getting torn apart.

_You can keep your promise_, I thought miserably, _we have no future_. I thought of his brother Jasper. The way he looked at my friend, my brother as if he was going to kill him. How Edward's sister made to attack Sam. If this was what it took to be next to the enemy, I wouldn't risk it. He could have easily been next.

"I can't believe that." I could hear him whisper as I turned towards my pack, walking into the forest.

_Believe it_, my mind whirred. _This is goodbye, Edward Cullen_.

I kept my mind blank, running deeper into the thick of the trees. I wouldn't think of the pain now. I wouldn't think of the future. Only about getting away and staying away.

**Edward**

_Hold my wine, hold it in_

_Nobody's lost, but nobody wins_

_I can't sleep_

_I can't speak to you_

"I didn't think you'd come back." I knew what she was referring to. I felt embarrassed, but a bit relieved that she would not be having visions of any personal activities between me and- I paused, feeling my stomach tighten as I got flashes of images from her. She bit her lip, looking down.

"How long have you kept this from me." I mumbled.

"Since you brought him in," She watched me cautiously, "Emmett already told me a month ago about him. So it didn't take long for me to put two and two together."

I knew she wasn't angry or ashamed, I could hear it in her words. But what I heard was sympathy.

"Edward..." I held up my hand before she could finish. I knew what she was thinking about. _Him_. And from the looks of her vision, I'd be thinking about him later on that night. She knew the impossibility of us and unfortunately that night was a perfect example and although she was fine with it, didn't mean that everyone else was. Except for Emmett, who found the wolf thing "too cool for school" as directly quoted from his thoughts.

"What does Carlisle think?" Alice asked me, "We didn't have time to discuss anything."

"He thinks there is going to be an amendment on the treaty." I stared off to where Carlisle now kindly scolded Rosalie for her rash actions. Jasper didn't receive any type of shared discomfort amongst everyone for what he done. He was acting on instincts, merely protecting Alice, whom Jacob now called "Little Lady". I wanted to smile, but the wave of knowing I may never see him again locked my smile in a cell and threw away the key.

"Why?" Alice prodded. She pouted when I didn't answer immediately.

"Because he thinks Jacob and I won't follow it." She smirked at my response, already thinking back to a few minutes ago.

"Jasper thinks differently also." I wasn't surprised to hear those words, I saw the images. Him hesitant as he spoke to Alice and Emmett downstairs telling them that he felt something weird when me and Jacob entered the house, Alice's eyes focusing as she tried to see what it was, and Emmett laughing. Emmett always laughed.

I tried to keep a straight, painless expression, "Jacob said goodbye." Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought for a second, "It's no use looking Alice. It won't happen. The only joy I'd get will be thinking about it." Well, at least it gave me someone to think about after a century.

Alice stared with shameless eyes as she thought wildly. _What makes you so attracted to him after such a short period of time? Not that there is anything wrong with that, Edward... _

"I don't know." I said the second time that night. My body shuddered. He asked the same question with just as much curiosity, but a heightened amount of fear in his tone.

"I wish I could see something, anything besides..." A subtle smile crossed her lips and I picked up what she was thinking again.

"Cut it out Alice." I sighed looking back to the small group now in a deep discussion. My mind was too busy running a train through other thoughts and ideas as everyone's voice played as a hum in my busy head, but I caught the eye of Carlisle. He gave a reassuring smile before continuing his conversation with Emmett and Jasper as Rosalie scowled to his right. Maybe he was right. Maybe I'd find a way around this.

**xXx**

"Do you need help?" Emmett teased, laughing as he caught me staring off into space again. We were supposed to be writing some sort of Spanish essay. What, I wasn't sure. It was hard to pay attentions these days. With each hour that passed, I couldn't help thinking of some gap, some loop hole I could find to get to him. Anything. I was starting to get restless and hopeless and apparently absent-minded. I barely raised my hand in class or listened to any instructions the teachers would give. It was a good thing these classes were of mere elementary thinking, otherwise it would have been safe to say I was a lost case in my schoolwork. 96 hours, I thought. 96 times I thought of a way to get to him, to get him to me.

_Hey bro, anybody home?_

Emmett knocked on my head hard enough to crush a human skull, but only enough to annoy me.

"I'm not a door, Emmett." I growled.

"Well, you close yourself off from people like one. And you groan and whine like one..."He said thoughtfully, not able to hide the juicy, wide grin on his marble-like face, "Well, if the shoe fits.."

"I'll fit a shoe somewhere," I said through gritted teeth. This only seemed to add fuel to the fire.

"Ah, groaning again," He asked, feigning concern, "Perhaps our Edward needs some oil on his hinges."

"Emm-" I started, but froze. Through my brother's roaring laughter, I could hear him, nervous and apprehensive.

_I'm just came here to see him, not to talk. Only to see if he's okay. We won't talk..._

Where was he? My mind focused on his frequency, seeing with his eyes. He was watching the school building from afar. I breathed in sharply, freezing only again when I saw the whole class had their eyes on me or better yet, my brother. I could hear the frustrations in the teacher's thoughts but she didn't say anything, just continued her usual lecture on Spanish vocab words. I looked down at my blank paper. I'd finish this later. I stood up, tripping over my feet purposely, a hand on my stomach as I approached the teacher, asking if I could go to the restroom. It thrown her off. A Cullen sick. But she let me go anyway, apparently sold in my theatrics. I made sure I was safely down the hall before running at full speed, now following his scent to the thick trees yards away from campus. I could already see him, bare back against the tree searching on his toes. It looked comical, a young man over 6'5" needing to get a better view on the tips of his feet. He caught sight of me just in time, a gasp leaving his lips.

_I shouldn't have thought so loud._

"That's not how it works." I breathed out at the sight of him. His toned skin shone, even in the cloudy weather. He was only wearing pants, something useful if he needed to phase out quickly, but I wasn't sure why he'd need to now...

_I can't stand him looking at me like that. Please, don't make this hard for me._

"Make what hard?" I wasn't going to listen to his head voices, I needed him to speak for himself, not his streaming thoughts.

He hesitated for a moment, "I really hate it when you do that..." he kicked at the dirt with his bare feet and inhaled, "I didn't expect to see you."

"That's exactly what you wanted." He grimaced, knowing that that fact was something I picked up from his thoughts.

"I meant from a distance," He said finally, "I needed to see you one last time. To prove to myself that what I'm feeling isn't right."

"I have no problem with you being a man." I teased.

"You know what I mean, Edward." the way he said my name, it made me tempted to kiss him. I took a step forward, almost giving in, until I saw him take a step back. My cold, dead heart broke. He took my hurt silence as an opportunity to continue, "You're a vampire, some creature of the night."

"If you haven't noticed, it is daytime." I retorted coldly, masking my hurt expression.

"Yeah, but I don't see you in LA soaking up as much sun as you can." He snapped back, "You're too busy sleeping in coffins, biting big bosomed women and hiding from garlic sticks." he said venomously.

I felt a pang. The words came out so smooth as if he practiced, "All misnomers," I muttered, "Too much TV can rotten your brain, pup."

"I believe I was right about one thing." His pulse quickened as he took in raged breaths. He was furious...with me.

And what is that, pray tell?" I asked bitterly. If I could be sick, I would have that very moment. The idea of him seeing me killing someone was nauseating, but I waited for his response anyway.

"You kill people. You suck out their life. Like a _leech_, a parasite." I nodded at his words.

"You're right, I'm capable of doing so and I have. That is part of who I am. A part of me I fear more than you ever can."

"I don't fear you." He said, his voice balanced and clear. And he was right, he didn't fear the monster in me, it was the human that he feared. The Edward that could kiss him, not kill him. He didn't want me breaking his heart. It lessened my pain, but intensified the guilt and worry in me.

"You should, Jacob." He stiffened when I said his name. His eyes glossed over, causing me to look away. I wasn't going to see him like this, not when he wanted to bear through it, not when I wanted to keep my distance.

"Why? You're not going to kill me." He spoke the words so softly, a normal person at my distance wouldn't have been able to make out the sentence.

"Yes, I won't, but according to those stories you've heard, I'd kill your dad, your friends, children..." I cut myself off, unable to finish. His eyes widened for a second. His mind got carried away, visualizing me stomping into what looked to be a small house, rushing in and killing a man with wise looking eyes in a wheelchair, then turning on him, biting into his burning, hot flesh. I felt the pang again, so powerful this time it had me doubling over. "Please...just stop." He didn't move, but I could hear him screaming to himself to catch me and hold me to him. The thought was comforting, but his restraint to do so hurt almost as much as his imagination.

"No vampire hurts over the thought of killing humans." Jacob spoke with near indifference. Good, be brave and make this easier, because I'm not strong enough to.

"I do, hence why I don't kill now. It makes me feel, have a conscience and it's the reason why I can see you and think how beautiful you look this moment, not how delicious." Why did I say that? I was giving in too soon. Please God, for this boy's own good, let him feel disgusted. Let us continue with our exchange of cold words and bitter tones. Let him hate me. But God turned a deaf ear.

_You look beautiful to me too._

"And that's how I know you're not good for me." He finished. My prayer was answered, "You may not be evil, Edward. You saved me twice and I owe you for that, but it doesn't take away what you are to me; an enemy. Everyone is thinking clearly, why aren't you? Your bloodsucking sister did as did your other brother. They saw me as the enemy and you can't?" Yes, say it. Think it.

But I wasn't going to make this easy, "Because I'm in love with you." I wanted to run into the earth, like the unmoving, unfeeling dead.

He held his response well, blocking his thoughts from me he said in an even voice, "We're not good for each other."

_We'll destroy everything in our path._

Sounds like love to me.

And for the second time that week, he turned away from me. It felt like a heavy weight on my body, keeping me in place, crushing my will and pride. Someone so young could think so maturely. Could leave me standing there, unable to contain myself and walk away. Were all those thoughts in his head, our kisses and his infatuation with my looks, was all that lust? Was it an attraction to something forbidden? Was I the only one in love? No matter how unwise it was for me to question this, it felt almost compulsive to do so. How could you need someone when they don't need you? How do you _live_ with that?

And like God, disregarding everything I thought I wanted, he gave me something that I desperately _needed_. A shimmer of hope, a sun through the clouds.

_ I already miss you._

** Jacob**

They all agreed. It was the best choice I had. It was the right thing to do. I guess I was the idiot for thinking otherwise, yet I did it. There. Problem solved. Now I can be sarcastic _and_ unhappy. I was supposed to have other things on my mind. Sam explained earlier that night, that Carlisle, the doctor and his family were tracking down nomad vampires who were looking for a party, having killed two in order to save me, one remained filled with rage looking to kill. What was off was the fact that he had been keeping his distance for four days, like me. Huh. It seems that when I appear, all the drama starts. How ironically retarded is that?

"Jacob," Paul taunted, "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere." I really wasn't. I just needed some form of fresh air, so I opened the door to look out and inhale air that Paul had not yet breathed. Sam sent him to watch me after my disappearance earlier that morning. It didn't hurt to try to shoo him away, "Why are you here anyway?" He merely glanced over his soda.

"Sam says I get to punch you if you get difficult." was all I got.

"Sure, sure." I scoffed, "Did he remind you that you're not as fast as me?"

"No, but he did remind me that you like to kiss bloodsucking men." He said nonchalantly I growled, feeling the tremors under my skin, bubble like boiling water. Asshole. The phone rang thankfully and I answered quickly, still giving Paul death glares as his attention was taken with some corny sitcom that had him laughing obnoxiously.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone. I wasn't surprised to hear my father's voice on the other line.

"I'm at the Clearwater's now. I haven't seen Charlie in awhile. Do you mind coming?"

I didn't hesitate, "Yes!" I shouted, too enthusiastic. My dad laughed, a low rumble in his throat. It sounded comforting. When was the last time we had simple small talk? It felt like forever. We said our goodbyes and I was on my way off, picking Billy up. In a manner of 15 minutes, we were already driving on the long stretch of road to Charlie's. It was a quiet ride, too quiet, so halfway to our destination I asked what was up.

Billy hesitated, glancing at me, suddenly tired and wary, "I spoke to Sam." Here we go. "He told me what happened earlier this week. You really need to be careful."

"I am," I glared forward at the winding road, "You don't need to worry."

"You were with the Cullens?" He asked, more than stated as if he couldn't believe it so. I guess he expected me to be a bit more banged up.

"Look," I gulped, suddenly thinking of Edward and his nurturing affection, "They saved me again and the Doc patched me up. They weren't foul in any way." rather hospitable, you'd say. I was reminded, of cool hard lips against mine. This was just nauseating.

"Sam says..." it seemed like my dad needed a minute to spit out the last words, "Sam says that Edward Cullen is fond of you." Jesus Sam, can I at least have some privacy from my dad? I groaned feeling a lecture coming on, but he was silent.

"He..." I thought back to the first night he saved me, "He just wanted to avoid confrontation with Sam. He doesn't want to give his family any worse of a name. It wasn't..." I grimaced, "affection of any sort that he felt. It was an obligation to protect his name." Huh, that sounded believable even to me. But I knew better. _Because I am in love with you._ It would take a lot to get that out of my head, to keep from smiling or admitting to myself that the feelings were mutual. I had to believe that it was strictly business. It kept everyone safe.

**Edward**

I needed to keep myself busy. A drive was the best idea at the moment, but driving around seemed to have me thinking only more. The wind and music were merely a stimulation for my thoughts. It was aggravating to say the least. I had lost track of time, trying to not think at all was tedious and consumed a lot of mental energy and hours. It wasn't until I heard the _ding_ from the car, that I was already on empty the second time that day. Where was the time going? I was nearing back in Forks again, it seemed I drove circles around the town. I decided to take a detour before finding a gas station. The sky was completely dark, now threatening for a rainstorm. I'd hang out until the first drops fell. I could already smell the familiar dewy promise, noticing a few strikes of light across the horizon. Rain seemed to always enhance the air, make dirt more pungent, the space around me always seemed more heavy, like I could feel it on my shoulders. It was a comforting distraction. Maybe this is what I needed, some company, since everyone back at the house had their own, I added bitterly.

I was hearing the familiar hums of voices again. Some anxious, some excited, but all unaware of what crept, ran and hid in the shadows so close like neighbors. They were in danger and completely oblivious. That last one, James as I recalled was his name, seemed determined and skilled. It worried me the lengths he would go to take us down as Alice informed me a few days ago. Even by himself he was foiling and changing plans. He was going to go for my weak spot, which he knew. And speaking of...

I braked immediately, completely thrown off. All this driving to get him off my mind and I was led right to him. I stared down the road at what I knew to be Chief Swan's house. I knew of a young girl to live there, someone I hungered for immensely. That memory was fuzzy and near distant. Something I barely thought of. My eyes focused on a truck parked on the sidewalk.

_What does he eat here? Poor guy can't cook to save his life._

A shaky, happy sigh left my lips. Whatever time it was, meant it was time to leave. I listened in as two men exchanged goodbyes, talking and laughing. Jacob kept mostly to himself. A giddy joy warmed my cold body as he thought back to earlier that day. He was pulling up images of our talk, focusing on the pained expression I thought I was hiding so well.

_I hope he is alright. I need to make sure. I can't stand seeing him like that._

He continued battling with himself about whether or not to return to the campus and wait for me. He was struggling as much as I was. That's it. I parked my Volvo on the dirt off the road, shutting the engine as I threw open the door. It seems Carlisle and Alice knew me better than I knew myself. Tormenting wouldn't make things easier. I was going to go at it head on and if I get hurt, it was better knowing I took the risk. It worked positively on both accounts. I was protecting Jacob from anything James had planned and I was making us both happy. If we were safe, this would do nothing to each side.

He was outside before his father, eyes in my direction. I could tell my his anxious posture and blocked mind now that he was aware I was watching. The rainy air enhanced his sense too apparently. He bolted inside quickly, a small pang echoed through me only for a second until I heard him exchanging quiet words with his father mentioning something about hearing Sam call him. He said he'd be back in five minutes. He was out again, eyes straight ahead, a look of restraint on his face.

_Follow me._

I could hear his father inside bringing up a game, making Chief Swan respond with much enthusiasm. A good strategy to keep him from wondering where his friend's son disappeared to. As I could faintly make out that he enjoyed them immensely. My eyes followed the tall, lean form disappearing on a trail through the trees. I followed behind, keeping my self feet away from him. It was a silent march through to where the trail ended. He stopped, his back still to me. He was blocking his mind again, keeping me out from the things he didn't want me to see. They were blurred visions of gold, white and an appealing bronze color. What was he hiding?

_Why are you here?_

"Would it be too much to say 'This town isn't big enough for the both of us'?" It was hard to not see the same people in the town.

"Are you insinuating that we have to fight?" His back tensed. I could see the muscles rippling along it, a jolt was sent through my spine. A tingling I felt 4 days before returned with vengeance.

"It may appear so," I said slyly, thinking back to his consequences of us being together, "Either way you look at it, we'll be destroying everything in our path." . He caught on to the double meaning, chuckling lowly in his throat and the tingle heightened. It was responding to him, "Is there anything you have in mind?" I asked, my tone suddenly husky.

"Why do you think I brought you here, where no one can hear?" The tingling erupted to a roar, pulling me forward so I could close the distance between us. He turned on his heels gracefully, timing my movement perfectly. He threw his body into mine, his head suddenly in the nape of my neck, lips on my frozen skin leaving fire trails until he got to my jaw. His warm breath fanned out sharply on my lips causing them to part impatiently. He kept still for a few seconds. He let me in his mind then, showing me what he wanted to do, how he wanted me. He wanted to dominate. I had no problem with that, although I found it quite ironic, the damsel taking control. I shivered getting the fantasy from his POV, his hands effortlessly ripping my shirt off, yanking my jeans down so he could grope and caress whatever he felt fit.

"Is that what you want to do?" I asked, finally feeling his lips peck against mine.

"That is what I am _going _to do." He growled aggressively. I could hear the fabric on me tear. I couldn't pay attention as to what he was doing, it was what he was _thinking_ that was fueling my lust crazily, getting physical reactions from my entire body, reactions he would soon notice. His large hands fell on the small of my back, pulling me into him more. His lips collided with mines violently, pushing me back, causing the world to go sideways. It was until he pulled away from me to breathe, did I notice I was on my back, the bare earth cowering under me. He was back to my neck, kissing my collarbone as his warm hands gripped my left thigh to bring my leg up to my chest. If I could blush, I'm sure I would have at that moment. He took control of me as if I was the inexperienced 16 year old. Our roles were reversed, but judging from his imagination, he was acting out what he planned hundred times. My hands lifted to cradle his cheeks. His full lips pouted back at me as he paused momentarily to see what I would do. I adjusted myself, writhing my body like a snake under him. He drew in a breath whispering my name. He noticed something hitting him.

"I..." he paused, "I didn't know you could get-" He bit his lips, eyes wide like a little boy.

I smirked, hearing him in his head, "Hard?" My fingers played across his skin, happy that he didn't flinch from my cold touch. I combed through his spiky hair, gripping on the short locks pulling his lips to mine. He took control again, this time allowing his wet muscle to massage mine before roughly nibbling my lip, whimpering when I moaned freely into his mouth. It seemed to weaken any control he had over himself. He fell limply into me, burning my skin with his. He fit rather nicely between my legs even as he writhed against me, surprised at the sensation of our sensitive body parts clashing. He bit back another moan. It was then when I heard him think it.

_I wonder what it would be like inside you. Could I make you feel as I feel right now? Would you explode all over me._

"Want to find out?" I teased.

**Jacob**

Damn right I do! I thought, knowing he heard me. If he could taste so good, look so good, I'm sure he would feel even better. His jeans were drawn down between us, his bare hardness pressed against the fabric of my jeans. I was already fighting back the urge to let go. Could he really do that without even groping an inch of me? His back arched up, pressing himself against me more. What a tease! The rumble in his chest reminded me of purring. He could purr and for me? I let a smug smile cross my face. My fingers wiggled naughtily, floating over his marble hard torso, dancing along what was already at full attention. I pulled the rest of his jeans clean off his body. It made it easier to fall into him. His fingers laced tightly into my hair, pulling the strands roughly. It seemed like he was in anticipation. I tickled along his thigh, before dancing my fingers along his entrance. I was surprised to feel his thighs bow out. He was allowing me to invade his body. I tongued his jaw line, pushing two fingers into him. He tightened around me instantly, reminding me of a man in a shrinking igloo. His hips bucked against my fingers as if he was ecstatic to have just a piece of me in him, while he squirmed erratically.

"Jake, it's like fire in me." He whined, flicking his tongue on my earlobe before suckling it suggestively. My hips snapped to attention, humping against his thigh as I fingered him with a little more force. He only seemed to enjoy it. A benefit of topping Edward; no preparation. He could really take it like a man.

His breath was on my ear and neck, teasing me as he whispered sweetly like a poetic verse, "Fill me up." I never knew him of all people could say that easily. The gentleman he was, I didn't expect it to be in his vocabulary. My fingers left his tight insides. I struggled like a mad man with the other hand to undo the only piece of clothing I had on. He waited patiently, his breath, the only noise I heard other than the zipper of my jeans. I was finally free, looking down to see where I was going, I was a bit thrown off to him standing at full attention. He was smaller than me, but not by much and that was saying a lot for someone who was about 6 inches shorter. For someone of his size, he would be considered well endowed and equipped with a rather nice masterpiece. It looked almost like a life size structure seen in a museum. He was what I imagined if Michelangelo wanted David to look like a porn star. I was curious. He shuddered under my touch as my thumbs massaged the head before gripping his length tightly.

"Jacob, I don't think I can-" He threw his head back, eyes fluttered closed while he shuddered as if he was exposed to negative degree weather. He was going to come if I persisted. I stopped immediately.

"Are you that sensitive?" I asked curiously.

He shook his head, "It's like electricity going through me when you touch my body." he panted.

I positioned myself over him, pressing my lips against his before speaking, "How about when I'm in your body?" He chuckled, letting the rumble in his chest grow in volume. I fell into him, cutting off his laughter.

"Mmm Jake." He moaned, bucking his hips up. He really shouldn't have did that. I froze reliving how he said my name so sexily. It took me a second to realize he took me all in. Then with strength I should have known he had, he tightened around me. I was ready to pop like a champagne bottle. He cooed a laugh as I panted above him, my head falling into his neck. I never felt anything like it before. I couldn't say I was experienced...at all, but this had to be the best feeling in the world. I wasn't even in him for a second and my toes were already curling, my skin burning at higher degrees and my breath panting like a dehydrated dog. Edward humped up expertly to me, his laugh rising with moans.

"It's like an inferno in me," He said teasingly, "Please, don't stop." It was the first time I acknowledged it, a sudden enlarging of my heart, like the Grinch. Wasn't I just telling him to stay away from me not even 12 hours earlier? I was so heartless and cold, pushing him away, watching as he bent over in pain like that. I did nothing then and I needed to make it up to him. I needed him to know that I _do _want him.

I _need_ him.

Sometimes being a stubborn, sarcastic asshole didn't better things.

"Don't worry," His voice cooed again like a lullaby, "I know how you feel." I forgot for a moment he could read me. I inhaled deeply, my nose burning from his sweet scent. I know I'm crazy to find it so addicting now, but it worked as some form of Viagra, keeping Jacob jr. at full attention. Speaking of...I was gaining control. I pulled my hips away, getting a whine of disappointment from Edward before I fell back in with ease. I didn't know how he kept so tight, but easily accessible at the same time.

"Practice." He said softly. He was going to have to explain that to me later. He bit his lip, holding back another laugh. His legs tightened around me, urging my hips to continue. I dug my nails into the soft earth next to his shoulders as I pulled back again. I was shaking from the control I needed to maintain. I fell in, writhing like a snake when he tightened against me. His arms wrapped under around my back pulling in me in closer. He really had no plans for this to end just yet. I didn't want to disappoint. With as much sanity and control I could muster, I tried again, keeping a steady pace as to not make myself lose it quickly. Edward had something else in mind. He leaned back, lifting his legs until they were both on each shoulder.

"Jake," was all he needed to say to get me to press against his body, forcing his thighs to his chest so I could kiss him. It was rougher than I expected. I tongued his mouth violently getting a gleeful moan in response. I was so focused on his lips that I forgot what my body was supposed to be doing. When I came to, so to speak, I was in tune to the tremendous speed and force I was delivering. Edward wasn't even complaining. Quite the contrary, he kept me occupied with his greedy tongue driven responses to what my body was doing to him. In fact, he was panting wildly whispering my name like I handed him a diamond ring and proposed. I pulled my head up to see if he was okay. His lips were pouted, his marble skin formed into a blissful expression. I wondered what he was feeling. Was I doing okay? Was I hurting him? Huh, I truly doubt it. I slowed my pace, getting self-conscience.

"No!" He protested strongly, a growl leaving his lips, "I don't want you to stop." He forcefully grabbed my hair, tugging me forward, "Please, fuck me." He. Did. Not. Say. That. It was my turn to growl, a rush of horniness raged through me. I suddenly felt like the teenager I was. I hope he is stronger than me. I attacked his jaw line, biting so hard it would have broke skin if he was human. Instead the feeling was hard and cold, but the quick rise and fall of his chest was enough to let me know he liked it. He tightened considerably each time I slammed in, making it more of a task to leave his body than the last insertion. The grip on my hair and the constant sharp inhales of breath were fuel to try harder, pushing our bodies along the dirt into the truck of a tree, that now groaned under the power and weight of us. Edward writhed his body in a teasing manner, closing in on me one last time. I was out of breath just in time as the trunk of the tree snapped. I stared at him, his eyes were halfway open, a look of complete relaxation on his face. He seemed so happy even as a tree met its end behind him. It was comical, it was weird, it was hot. That seemed to trigger it. My muscles spasmed, locking violently. I was going to explode from the moment and I couldn't stop it now. I looked at him in mid-orgasm, a rush of feelings taking over my body at once. I suddenly wanted to stay in him, under the now depressed stump. I needed to be like this. Fuck treaties.

"I love you." pretty much summed up everything I was feeling. He smiled sweetly to me as if I was his child telling him that he was the best daddy in the world. It was an unconditional loving look in his eyes. It didn't get much better than that. His cold, thin fingers traced my lips and I felt it then the awesome Michael Bay film explosion inside me. I was coming, and quite hard. In my high, I felt a gentle press against my lips, it was his own. He gasped in my mouth just as I came down. He was now going up. He tightened so nicely around me, getting a unwilling jerk from my hips. His whimpering growl sounded so sexy, I was sure I was capable of getting hard again if he continued. I kept close to his body even as I felt the surprising liquid warmness on my stomach. I just made him climax. I'm a man now. I laughed at the foolish thought. He chuckled weakly in amusement.

"You're priceless," He said lovingly, "I'm not letting you out of my sight."

**Edward**

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." His fluffy, warm lips connected with my neck again. He began a trail of butterfly fire kisses until he reached my nose, eyes and ears. I didn't stop him, I couldn't. Not when I was completely content. A sharp inhale had me on alert. That was a reaction to pain.

"Jacob," I couldn't help hearing my voice shake in concern.

He laughed, doing his best to play if off. "I was a little rough on myself." His hand was delicately place over his ribcage, "I forget I'm human sometimes." He smiled reassuringly at me. "I'm fine."

_ Although it hurts like a bitch_

"Maybe if I take you to Carlisle..." I sat up, grabbing my jeans, unable to finish my sentence.

"And what..?" He laughed, "Tell him I fucked you against the tree and destroyed another rib." The sparkle in his young eyes told me he was taking this lightly. Why? He was suffering. "I heal fast, remember? I'm not _that_ delicate." he rolled his eyes.

"Jacob-" he stopped me with his lips. They were so soft and warm.

"I can play hard and rough like a big boy." he winked. I was suddenly alarmed at my reaction. I melted. He was charming me. I couldn't let this slide. I needed to have self control. He was younger than me after all. I needed him to be taken care of.

"You're my own, mine." I said seriously, getting a cocked head in reply. He looked like a confused puppy, "And I want you _always _be okay. I don't care how rough you can get."

He grinned, "Sure, sure." He sighed, "No need to get all romantical, Eddie." Eddie?

"I'm not being-"

"Shh," His warm finger fell on my lips, "I topped you so I get to have the final word." the smirk on his face was smug.

"I'll be careful next time." I said against his lips.

"Shh!" He scolded, "You'll go crazy." he ordered.

Perhaps. I rarely had any control over myself when I was with him.


	5. Warm on the Inside

**Do Not Own Characters**

**Chapter 4: Warm on the Inside Can Melt Cold on the Outside**

**Edward**

I was on fire. That would have been the best explanation for this feeling. I was burning from the inside out. A reversal of my demise so many years ago. I was suddenly human. I was warm, a beating heart and a flush to the cheeks. I was a real boy. It was devastating the illusions this individual created for me. He slept, a peaceful look on his face, like he was in bed, warm and toasty, not in a cold vampire's arms. He rested on his side, his head positioned on my chest. We hadn't moved from our comfortable area for what was only an hour, but felt to be a blissful eternity.

_"I love you."_

I didn't deserve this happiness.

I listened in on his dream, smiling at the imageries. He was running naked through trees, an endless forest of trees. His mind focused on a destination. The trees turned into a pathway to a house, then the house morphed into a building I recognized as Forks high. He stopped and there was my face. The dream blurred and twisted into those wonderful works of colors he shared with me while conscience earlier; white, gold and bronze. I nearly died happy seeing the blur re-focus. White was my skin, bronze was his and the gold. My eyes on him as I whispered "I love you too."

"I do." I kissed the deep black hair on his head, feeling him squirm under me as he slowly came to.

"Mmm," He yawned, awakening, "Did you say something?"

**Jacob**

I blinked a few times trying to adjust my eyes. I looked up at him to see a sweet smile on his face, "Nothing, love."

I smirked, "You were talking to yourself," He rolled his eyes, "Admit it."

His hand rested on my head, petting affectionately, "You know me too well." His tone was sarcastic, but light. I sat up, ready to retort, but to my surprise I realized I was naked. No shit, Sherlock. That kind of thing happens after sex, especially when it tends to be rough. His smile widened as he tuned in to my thoughts.

"Clothes are essential when you want no one to know you just boned someone." I said, sighing as I thought of my dad waiting for me.

"Or phased." He added cleverly. I let out a satisfied noise. Good cover up. I was ready to stand, but a look on his face had me hesitating. I couldn't just do him, nap and leave. If it was going to go down like this, I was better off demanding him to make me a sandwich. I _was_ kind of hungry..

"Reading my mind and such, you should be aware that it's not that I want to go-" His brows furrowed at my words.

"Do you?" he cut me off. He didn't sound so accusing, just hurt.

I felt something in me stop. My heart? "Edward," saying his name now, made me feel odd. Like I was speaking to someone I knew belonged to me. Did he not see that?

"I'm just not sure." He shook his head, his eyes seemed hollow, no longer content and carefree as they were when I woke up.

"I don't just say things to hear the sound of my voice," I snapped, feeling angry that he couldn't see it, let alone hear it loudly in my head, "What I said to you in mid-coitus-you know, the boning part?- I was telling the truth." He searched my eyes as if digging. What for, I wanted to know.

Suddenly his eyes softened and he was relaxed again. For a moment he really did think I must of fooled him cleverly with my thoughts. I couldn't even do that with the pack, let alone one person.

"Try not to be upset with me," He started, his eyes concerned, "It is really hard to grasp this...happiness." He winced at the word like it was a disease, "but I can't help looking for the catch."

"Have fun with that," I said darkly, "And join me when you realize there's no catch to me."

"I didn't mean you." He frowned, shaking his head. The atmosphere changed drastically. I looked for my discarded clothes.

"Then what do you mean?" My back was to him as I threw on my jeans, but a noise had me turning around. It sounded very much like a choked sob, but one couldn't be sure. I turned to see him staring elsewhere that wasn't here a look of pure terror on his face. "Edward?" I asked, fearing the unknown. What was he thinking?

"The catch...You realizing what a monster I am, leaving, dying..." I sighed, happy it wasn't something big, "It _is_." His tone was miserably dark.

"No it's not." I corrected, "I have no plans of leaving and although you're a leech, you're no monster. It is very much not part of your make-up. You're more of the selfless self-torture type. The good, but emo." He chuckled at the last bit, probably noting how right I was.

"And the whole dying part..." I kneeled next to him, my hand resting on his bare neck, "I have you to protect me, right?"

A choked laughter was the only response I got.

"My protector," I said the words to him for the first time, "but I'm sure you already heard me think that." His hand lifted, covering my own. His eyes searched mine again, but it wasn't to dig, but to see if I was ready for something. I waited.

"I love you too." It sounded just as I dreamed. I closed my eyes taking it in. Wait 'til the pack hears about this one.

"No duh." Was just about all I could say without sounding like a choked up romantic. Cause really, I'm not.

**Edward**

"You reek." Alice chirped lightly after hugging me on sight. She saw me disappear again and longer this time so seeing me step into the house was relieving. Judging by my scent, she was sure as to where I was.

"Nice to see you too." I petted her shoulder, looking past her tiny figure to the living room. Emmett was watching a game as Rosalie sat curled up next to him a car magazine in her hand. She lazily flipped through the pages, noting I was back, but not looking up. Emmett tore his eyes from the screen and looked at me. His eyes lighting up as he glanced at my hair.

_You're glowing, bro. Must of got some ass._

I laughed out, an uncharacteristic thing to do on my part. Alice pulled from our hug and eyed me strangely as Emmett smirked.

_Knew it._ Was all I got from him before he turned back to the game.

"What was _that_ about?" Alice looked to Emmett and me and back again.

"I think Emmett has picked up on your skills." I teased. Her eyes narrowed and she stuck out a tongue.

"Well at least I know who you were with." She piped up. She stared at me for a second. Her eyes widening as she really took in my appearance. I got the brief flashes of what looked very much like my evening. She was almost dead on except for the fact that I wasn't the one topping.

"Oh..." She was quiet for a moment, "It is so obvious." She giggled in shock, "I mean, his scent is all _over_ you." Rose's eyes snapped up at those words. She immediately caught on and growled rather loudly causing Emmett to gripe about not hearing the game.

_What the hell is WRONG with him?_! _Having any type of relations with that mutt is beyond crazy, but_ fucking_ him? Edward Cullen, I always knew something was wrong with you._

I ignored her.

"Edward," I heard the small tinkle of Alice's voice, "Are you sure it is safe?" She didn't doubt my actions, rather the consequences. _For him?_ I hesitated. I always thought I had a better chance protecting him from danger, rather than causing it for him. Jacob wasn't _just_ a human. He could take care of himself when he needed to, but with me around, I could make his chances of harm were even slimmer...or were I increasing them?

"I don't know," I answered honestly. She nodded understandingly.

"Just be careful," She advised, "Things could get really hairy fast." Her mind whirred, digging for some sort of path of our future. She was coming up with blurs.

"It's okay," I assured her, grateful for her attempts, "I don't mind jumping in this blindly."

She shook her head, a small smile on her face as she took in my words, "Blind is what you are, Edward. This could definitely stir some dirt..." Her voice trailed off and her eyes shifted, unfocused. I immediately saw it. A woman, amber eyes and long raven hair, waiting as a figure stepped forward to greet her; James. His eyes were fiery as he pleaded with her.

"What was...?" I tried to pull together what that was.

"He plans on getting help, Edward!" Alice's voice was alarmingly high pitched and fearful."

"But who was she?" I went over that face in my head again. She didn't look familiar at all.

"I don't know," She focused again, a trail of images popping into her mind. I grimaced seeing her in the familiar settings of Forks, "But she just may be more dangerous than him."

**Jacob**

I was gone for over 2 hours. I ran up to Charlie's house as he and my father discussed something interesting I'm sure. My looked a bit ravaged, my ribs ached and I could still taste him on my tongue. I was happy my father had no heightened sense as I did or I'm sure I would have gotten an earful. Charlie noticed me and spoke out happy I was back.

"Must of been a good friend to keep you talking for so long," My dad must have filled in him on some wacky story.

"Yeah, sure was." I said slowly, watching my father's face, "had a lot to catch up on." my dad nodded, giving me the okay. I didn't tarnish his cover story. Good. I waited patiently as they finished their conversation. My mind wandered to the last minutes I spent with a vampire. I thought about his confession and the kiss I gave him tempting me to go at it again. That last kiss was like...addicting. He tasted different, he tasted better. It was like trying my favorite dish with added spices, enhancing every spoonful. I came to the conclusion that confessed loves makes kisses taste better. As corny and romantic/comedy as it sounds, I thought I was on the right track.

Billy said his byes to Charlie and I gave a polite wave, my mind still on 5 minutes ago. We got in the car and drove off. My dad, once again, fell silent. I winced, dreading the worst.

"It wasn't Sam was it?" He asked flatly. I knew it was coming but my heart still jumped into my throat anyway.

There was no reason to lie, "No." I said calmly.

"Why?" He knew enough to skip the "who was it's. My eyes were focused on the road as the question hung in the air. Why was a perfect word, the theme of the week. Why was I having these feelings for someone I barely knew? Why was it the enemy? Why wasn't any of this making sense?

"Would it make you mad if I said 'I don't know'?" that was all I could give him, really.

"Jacob, there is nothing I can do to _force _you to listen to me," He sighed, "but what I see you doing is near suicidal and very much damaging to the way things are."

I found that nearly insulting, "Don't you think it is time for change?"

"Some things are meant to not change." His voice was small and tired.

Gravity. Makes sense. The earth spinning on its axis. Valid. The sky being blue. Of course. Love. Sure, why not. But..? "Werewolves and vampires never being friendly to one another..?" That made no sense. Granted, we were being more than just friendly.

"If he is your friend, I am sorry." I felt a gruff growl under in my chest as he spoke.

"You know what he is." I snapped.

All was silent except for the loud engine of the truck. Billy sagged in the passenger's seat almost as if he fell asleep. I was surprised to hear his voice clear as day. "I know." I stared ahead, afraid to look into his eyes. Was I going to see disappointment, anger, hate? Did his son loving a man, a vampire, disgust him? I didn't want to find out. I pressed on the gas, staring at the dead night. A small _plop plop _of water against the windshield played as a background track to the ride. I sighed, relating with the weather. I wonder if he was doing better on his side.

**Edward**

_And so I'm reaching out for the one_

_ and so I've learned the meaning of the sun_

_ and all is like a message _

_ come to shift my point of view_

_ I'm watching through my own light_

_ as it tints the shade of you_

I needed to see him.

I stood still as stone staring at the black, wet night. He would be home by now, curled up in bed dreaming. Hopefully of me. I heard the familiar noises of rubber on gravel and seconds later a slam of a car door. Carlisle was home. It was time to talk.

**xXx**

"I don't know what to say, Edward." He really didn't. We stood in his study, my back to the door, him facing me.

"I'm not expecting you to know immediately what should be done," I started, "but it is important that you know what is going on. Alice has a point. Things can get hairy fast."

"It can." He replied, surprisingly with a smile on his face.

_You look different._

I wanted to laugh, but all that came out was "You're the third person to notice." His smile widened. I was starting to believe Rosalie had the sanest reaction out of the bunch.

"Anyone who can make you look like that, no matter _what_ they are, is someone I can call family." A warming sensation ran through my ribcage, where a dark, black heart once pumped. I was thankful for such a father.

"I'm..." I started, too touched to be coherent, "I don't think you're aware how happy that makes me."

"I do," He responded merely amused, "It is quite difficult to render a vampire speechless." I nodded in agreement.

"So I suppose that is your blessing?" It was odd asking such a question as if I was marrying the werewolf. I hesitated for a minute on that thought.

"My trust for you exceeds approvals, Edward. You know that." He said lightly, but I know he meant it. He never knew how to doubt me.

"I could be crazy." I dished out. I felt it. There was so much human compassion in me, I felt like it was causing me to believe I actually felt a beat against my chest.

"You look very much sane to me," He cocked his head, studying me, "And if I'm so brave to say...happy?" How could everyone read such an emotion through all this worry? "Don't be too rash, Edward. It's wise to be cautious, but foolish to jump to conclusions." He warned. I'd save that one for Jacob. His brain was wired to jump to conclusions be them right or wrong.

"I'm glad you told me," Carlisle spoke again, shifting through a few papers. His eyes met mine momentarily, "I can't wait to meet him." Carlisle noticed the small grin I tried my best to hold back and responded with a wink.

_I'm sure he'd love to hear that one, huh?_

**xXx**

I read it right before he disappeared. He wanted to make an appearance at the school. Just as the day before. I waited, hoping I looked patient and kept together. No one noticed but Jasper. He eyed me curiously on the ride to the school, but as everyone got out to head for their classes, he stayed behind.

_Can we speak?_

I nodded. Alice skipped ahead, her mind already on the conversation we would have. I was surprised. He wanted to talk about Jacob. No hostility.

"I'm not here to demand you to listen to some foolish advice I have," he started, "but Edward, I really think you need to know the level of your...feelings."

"Compared to others?" I finished. He nodded.

"It's a bit different," He looked confused as if he didn't know how to describe it. His mind ran through a dozen words and yet he stared at me speechless.

"Is it...healthy?" I tried for a word, but that was all I had also.

"You two play as two magnetic sparks," He finally blurted out, "that is the only way I can describe it. It is healthy if you keep your emotions balanced. Your heart can be a weapon." He added. Did this make it more right or wrong?

"Thank you, Jasper," my hand fell on his shoulder, giving him a squeeze of appreciation, "I mean it."

"I'm just doing what I think is right," He hesitated, "despite the situation."

"I understand and I appreciate _you_ wanting to understand." He simply nodded. I was aware of his uncertainty. He never had a moment with Jacob personally, but from what he heard from Emmett and Alice, he assumed he couldn't have been an extreme danger. Yet there was still a part of him that saw Jacob as dangerous, one of the _wolves._ He was allowed to be unsure. That was his nature, _our_ nature when it came to the inhabitants of La Push. I was just a bit screwed loose to no longer see in that aspect anymore, but what concerned me more than that was the fact that I didn't regret it. I pictured his face in my mind, the first night we met. We were drawn to each other. I felt it when I held him, a paternal type of attachment. It was unconditional but our bodies reacted in a sexual way.

It was as if thinking about him, brought his scent to me. I inhaled, a warming sensation taking over me. Was that his heat I felt?

Jasper's head jerked my way. He felt it too. He knew he was here. On instinct, he thought of Alice. I held up a hand.

"It's okay." He hadn't moved, "He just wants to see me." I finished.

"I know, but I don't think it would be a wise choice to see him at this moment." he pictured a big, black animal resembling a bear running along campus, striking those that pass, their bodies flying like rag dolls. It seemed like something from a cartoon. I let out a laugh, picturing how silly it looked. He joined in, realizing how unrealistic it was as well. Our laugh ended up getting wilder and louder. It was rare when we shared these moments by ourselves. There were still students walking towards class. Their eyes were on us, surprised that we had the capability of a sense of humor. Jasper gave a small wave as he turned back to his destination. My eyes shifted towards the trees where I could now see him leaning against a tree. He looked so...statuesque. I cracked a smile. A vampire thinking such a thing.

**Jacob**

School could wait. I took the car, driving it a few miles down, before swerving off road into a clearing about a mile into the woods. I had already made plans to see him. Well with myself, but I'm sure he caught on. I guess there were advantages to reading my mind. I thought about the night before and nearly lost track of where I was going. There were a lot of advantages. I ran the rest of the way there, only stopping when I could see the structure of the buildings between the tree spaces. I was close enough for him to pick up my thoughts I was sure. I waited, sure to lean against a tree in order to catch my breath. I thought back to the conversation I had in the car with Billy. At least he was aware now that something was going on between us. As much as it made it more difficult to see Edward, it would make it simpler than just lying and have him worried. It wasn't his fault I was falling for a Cold One.

"I forgot that is what they called us." his voice was like a lullaby, yet it surprised me to hear it so close. How the hell did he come without me seeing him?

"You get easily distracted when you are in your head," He responded. I felt cold hands wrap around my waist and cool lips on my neck, "That's something we have in common."

"So you're all caught up then?" He answered by kissing the skin just under my ear. I sucked in a hiss, feeling a tingle in my lower abdomen.

"I told my father too." he said. I pulled away and turned a bit surprised by his actions. He stood there, a content smile on his face. As if he woke up from a good dream.

"Whoa, you mean the Doc, right?" He nodded. "And what did he have to say about that?" I was shocked to see his smile widen as he shook his head as if he was sharing a private joke with himself.

"He wants to meet you." He finally said, his eyes focused on me for a reaction. I felt my eyes widen and my jaws drop.

"You got to be kidding me!" I stammered, "When was the last time he fed?" This struck Edward as hilarious. He threw his head back, laughing quite loudly. What the hell was going on? His father accepting of me? This had to be a weird dream.

"He's too compassionate for his own good," Edward responded to my thoughts, "He would love to meet your pack too if they weren't so keen on killing us." That last bit came out more serious than I think he intended it to. I sighed. There was still that.

"They don't want you dead."

"Liar." He said lowly. Why did I attempt to make him feel better when he could read my thoughts anyway?

"Well _I _don't want you dead," I said honestly, "And I don't want your family dead either." His eyebrows raised dramatically. We both didn't see that one coming. His eyes softened considerably. I felt a tug on my jeans as I fell into him. His arms were around me again, this time in a hug.

"You're willing to sacrifice the ideals of your pack for the sake of my happiness." He whispered into my ear. I didn't see it all like that, "That's brave."

A small action like not hating his family? "How is that brave?" I asked.

"You're alienating yourself. You're willing to do things against how it has been done and you're willing to do it alone. That is pretty brave, wouldn't you say?"

"I suppose," I muttered, "If you put it that way."

"I'm not putting it in any way." He chuckled.

"Yeah, you are." I pulled away from his hug, getting frustrated. He waited with an amused look on his face, "Your words are so...flowery."

"Flowery?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, flowery. It's a word, Google it." He merely smiled, "There is nothing brave about what I'm doing. I love you enough to love your family too." I jumped back at the sudden jerk of his body. It was like he was going to attack something behind me, but he didn't move. His eyes were wide with...joy?

"Say that again." He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Which part?" I wasn't sure I could even remember what I said.

"The part about you loving me." His voice was too tender for the conversation. I felt like he was about to propose to me.

"Uhh...I love you?" I choked out a breath as I was squeezed against his marble chest, "Breathing...becoming...an issue...Edward." I panted. He pulled away instantly.

"It is ridiculous how happy you make me."

I didn't know what to say. I wasn't good with the mush, "That's good." He chuckled, kissing my lips lightly before pulling away. He suddenly looked determined.

I was fearful for the situation. If he got any more giddy, I may just bolt. Lack of oxygen was the least of my worries. Turning the moment into our own personal musical would be pushing it.

"Jacob," He started.

"You're not going to sing are you?" I asked. A hand came up to cup my cheek.

"Come with me." He didn't wait for a reply. He took my hand, pulling me out of the shadows of the trees towards the campus.

**Edward**

He was surprised to see us heading towards the parking lot. I could hear the confusion as he thought of numerous things. None of them close to what I wanted to do. My actions were new to him, the sudden burst of emotions. He wasn't the only one. I felt like a different being, my vampire memories fading as the short span of time I had with him dominated. He hesitated outside my car as I got in. The anticipation was killing him.

"Edward..." He said eyeing the Volvo with wonder in his eyes. He had a thing for cars. Something I needed to remember for later.

"It's okay, love," I assured. He frowned at the pet name.

_Now that is something I have to get use to._

He got in. He settled into the passenger's seat, his eyes on me. He opened his mouth to ask of our destination, but thought it better to not say anything. I was surprised to feel a sudden wave of heat. His hand hovered over my right. I waited patiently as it fell onto mine. I responded by entwining his warm fingers with my own cold ones. He sighed contently instead of pulling away, already use to the temperature difference. With a brief glance at my new live, I reversed the car out of the parking lot and took off down the road.

**xXx**

The look on his face when he caught sight of the house was comical.

"Why are we here?" He asked, as I pulled up to the garage.

"I want you to see where you will be spending a lot of your time." He raised an eyebrow at that, asking himself why such a thing would be so, "I love outside adventures as much as you do, but I want our moments shared to not be hidden from the rest of the world." He smiled at that, "Besides. I don't think I gave you a proper tour." I unbuckled my seatbelt as I turned off the engine. Before he could even unclick his, I was opening the passenger door for him.

"That won't be necessary in the future," Jacob rolled his eyes, but got out.

"Humor me." I took his hand in mine and guided him inside, showing him the first floor. No one was home. Both Esme and Carlisle were working and of course everyone else were at school. I had him all to myself.

"Let's skip the tour." Jacob said abruptly, "I want to see your room." His mind was as one-tracked as mine. I showed him the way, opening the door as he walked in first. His eyes examined and observed the entire space, taking note of the indent on the wall. He smiled remembering how it got there.

"Your room is interesting," He ran his hand along the CD's on a shelf, "you listen to a lot of music I take it,"

"I do have all the time in the world."

"You sure do." He bent over, examining a shelf of indie music. He gave a satisfied grunt, approving my selection.

"See anything you like?" I asked curiously. He stood up, turning to face me.

"Damn right." His eyes settled on me. He stood a few feet from where I was. We held that distance for a few minutes, not saying anything. This silence reminded me of one we had days ago. It had made him uncomfortable, but now it secured him like a blanket. He was safe here with me even if we spent our moments in silence. This pushed me to be the first to speak.

"Are you hungry?"

"I've already eaten." He eyed me curiously.

"Is there anything you want to do?" I waited patiently for an answer. He said nothing. His mind was wiped clean. He was mastering this talent quite nicely. I knew what would come. An attack. Perhaps my lips or his hands groping me, but it never came. He stood where he was, a smirk on his face as he read my expression. I knew he saw frustration. He leaned against the shelf, his eyes not leaving mine. He looked smug. I noticed how his muscles relaxed as he eased his weight. His torso stretched in a way that I could now see the tanned skin under his shirt, the toned muscles exposed. I felt the sudden desire to touch it.

"Come here." I growled, turned on. He shook his head. He was blocking his mind well enough, but I could finally get peeks of his thoughts. Those colors again. I no longer had the desire to touch him, but the need. I closed the gap between us within a second, noticing how he jumped at my speed. I gave him no time to respond. I kissed him roughly, dying to taste him again. The taste of him was tangier than I remembered, but I was already addicted to it. His arms encircled my neck, raking through my hair and tugged. I responded by pulling him to me. I caught him off guard, his legs buckling. I followed his body down, careful not to fall on him as he tripped backwards. His back met with the floor of my room with a muted thud. He didn't seem to notice as he continued suckling my tongue suggestively. My body immediately reacted and his caused him to begin a slow rhythm of his body, grinding against me.

"Jacob..." I moaned into his mouth as he added a whimper of arousal. I couldn't take it. I pulled back, flipping him over roughly on his stomach. I wouldn't be satisfied until I was in him.

"Edward!" He protested as I aggressively ripped off his jeans, "Those were my favorite ones!" He laughed out at my absurd behavior.

"I need you now!" I growled.

He moaned, "Patience is a virtue." His voice was husky and low.

A voice within me screamed "_Fuck patience_!" The scent of him was enough to drive me wild, but the taste had me nearing insanity. I sighed, kneading his bare skin, getting a shudder of pleasure from under me. I was literally as hard as a rock, tempted to just enter him right then and there, but my desire was only clouded by his well being. I wanted him to enjoy this as much as I. I wanted him well prepared. Unfortunately vampires are in no need of lotion or any type of lubricants for the body. I stared down at my temptation and came to a conclusion. I leaned over, kissing his soft skin. His back muscles tensed, his head craned my way as he let out a gasp.

"Edward, what are you doing?" He cried out. I spread his lush flesh, feeling him shudder as my face neared his heated skin.

"Preparing you."

"No!" He stammered, getting a hold of my locks and attempted to pull me away from his backside, "Please, not there." He was scared and I was scaring him.

"It's okay, Love," I kissed his skin again, "I want to." I massaged his warm flesh as I lowered my head. His body heated up considerably, I couldn't decipher whether it was embarrassment or pleasure and I didn't wait to find out. I rimmed his entrance lightly, he tensed causing me to pull away. I needed to soothe him first. I lifted his shirt, exposing the beautiful brown flesh under. I began a trail of kisses from his shoulder blade down his spine. It was working. He was relaxing, moaning into a hand cupped over his mouth. I was back to my target and he knew it.

"Please..." He whimpered, his thoughts of the action was between erotic and disgust. It was easy to understand why, given the body part, but once he felt it, I'm sure he wouldn't want me to stop.

"I love you," I whispered against his skin, "and I want you to feel as little pain as possible." He bucked up, whining in pleasure when I finally delved my tongue in him.

"My God!" He cried violently, clenching around it. I pushed in and out happy to see he finally was giving in, grinding against my tongue. His hand disappeared to the front of his body, tugging what was already leaking. It made my mouth water with venom. I immediately pulled my tongue out of him. He groaned in disappointment.

"More." he cried.

I got up, kicking out of my jeans. I walked to my closet, getting the blanket he had worn as a toga. Traces of his scent was still on it. I folded it neatly before placing it under his head as a pillow. Being done against the floor wouldn't feel good against his human body. He mumbled a very attractive "Thank you" before I was right back behind him, kissing the small of his back. I positioned myself carefully. He was patient, but his breathing came out shaky and raspy. I felt myself stretching him slightly, the head of my arousal pushing deeper in him. He tightened around me and I stopped, wondering how bad it felt for him.

_So cold._

He shivered uncontrollably. I couldn't do it if it was going to be a discomfort for him. I began to pull away.

"No!" He yelled out, "I'll get use to it."

"I'm sorry, Jacob." I said, disappointed with myself for thinking I could get this far with his human body, "I'm not going to let you _tolerate_ what I feel like."

"I'm not tolerating." He said through gritted teeth, "Stop being so polite and fuck me already." He bucked up against me, swallowing all of me in his warm body. It was my turn to shiver. He very much felt like an oven, toasting my icy flesh. My head fell against his shoulder as his back met with my hips.

"Harder." He ordered, knowing I was restraining myself. I pushed against him with more force, but not all my strength. His muscles spasmed as he gasped at my aggression behind my thrusts. He was beginning to enjoy the sensation of me invading his body. As he tightened and massaged my length, he whimpered and whined, writhing against me.

"Promise you'll stay in me." He pleaded. My mouth watered at his words.

"I promise." I growled, kissing his warm skin with pressure. I exposed my teeth, clamping on him, but not breaking skin, but I wanted to. Very badly.

"Keep going," He whispered, "I'm going to-" My hips jerked faster than any human could attempt. He cried out in pain, clenching around me as his back tensed once again, preparing for a climax. I felt the series of spasms around me and I bucked harder, my body shuddering along with his as I came to a high.

"I love you." he whispered, his body slumping into the blanket. Venom filled my mouth. I inhaled sharply, smelling his essence. It was intoxicating. I felt my teeth bite harder into his skin. He gasped, crying out from pleasure. He had no idea what I was thinking.

I screamed with outrage as I pulled away from him, nearly flying across the room. His body, weak with the use of all that energy, turned slowly.

"Edward, what-" He got up, wincing.

"Stay where you are." I ordered. He listened, not moving.

"What is it?" His eyes were still lidded as he sat up. I noticed it then, a few bruises on his chest. I must have slammed him into the floor. The thought had me horrified.

"I can't." I mumbled pathetically. His eyes narrowed.

"You can't what?" He said darkly.

"This is the first time, I wanted to-" I cut myself off, feeling dread take over. So this was the catch. I was too dumb to see. It was the blood. James yearned for it, that raven haired vampire would thirst after it, like me.

His eyes softened, taking me in. He stood, ignoring my warnings. "It is instinct to want my blood, Edward. Especially when we get physical. It is an automated response." I didn't reply. He sighed, "I get warmer. Probably like a degree, but I warm up when I'm turned on. It almost feels like I'm going to phase. That's how my body responds."

"I can handle you phasing," I replied darkly, "But you can't handle my venom. It can kill you."

He scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I don't mind risking that."

"I do." I snapped. He came closer, touching my face with his hand, but I jerked away. He hand fell to his side, hurt by my response.

"Stop torturing yourself." He growled, "Being in love is a fucking risk if you haven't noticed."

I suddenly thought of Jasper's warning. The heart is the worst weapon. I inhaled his scent, finally familiarizing with that burn again. The burn I had learned to suppress. I felt like a monster again.

"You'd die for me." I said lowly. He nodded without hesitation, "_By _me?"

"In a second."

I jumped back startled. "What is wrong with you?"

"I'm not afraid to live." He seemed unabashed by my question.

"Well if you haven't noticed, I'm dead."

"Good," he growled, "All the more reason for _you_ to take risks." I wanted to punch him for his stupidity, but kiss him for his intense, strong emotions toward me.

"James wants you dead and he is coming back with company. The danger of him finding you is...high, but nothing compared to what I can do to you or vice versa."

"So that leech is coming back for seconds." He said calmly, "So what you're saying is that you can't do this because you'll be risking my life and/or my emotional stability?"

"Yes." I said flatly.

"That is the lamest excuse I ever heard." He said bluntly, his arms crossed, "I'm not letting you go anywhere, Edward. Get use to it."

"I could have killed you." I tried again. This was his last time to get out easy. I wasn't sure I could keep pushing. Not when I loved him too damn much.

He shrugged, "Nothing new," His hands came up to cup my cheek again. I leaned into it, happy he could still have such affection towards me, "Besides I'm more than willing to go that way. At least I'd die happy." He said jokingly.

I sighed, not happy with my weakness. I was selfish, "I don't think I can leave you if I tried."

"Good." He smirked.

I would give anything to leave it here. Be happy with his acceptance, but he still knew as did I, that this risk we were both taking wasn't going to be easy. As others thirsted for his death, his blood, his own wanted my family gone. We were naturally enemies. I was suddenly aware that I had the potential to taste him, kill him and when the loss of his life couldn't pull him away from me, what could? I suddenly felt remorse. The catch was everywhere and sooner or later, the one person I couldn't live without would eventually leave me. By death or by choice. My world crumpled at the thought.


End file.
